Army Brat
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Buffy is an army brat who's learned to never get too close to people she meets. BS shipper. FINISHED
1. The New Girl

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
Buffy Summers was the new girl in school. It'd been that way since she was little. You see, Buffy's stepfather, Rupert Giles, worked for the Watcher's Council. Although she wasn't completely sure what it was that he did, Buffy knew Giles worked for the military. But that was it. He had one of those 'If I tell you, I have to kill you' jobs.  
  
As she made her way through the mob of students, Buffy found herself feeling at home already. She'd been at eight schools in the past ten years, so she adjusted quickly, but never got too attached to her schoolmates. Buffy had learned that lesson with Drusilla.  
  
The two girls met while Buffy was attending a private academy in London and became the best of friends. They were inseparable for the five months that Buffy was there. Then Mr. Giles had been reassigned from England to New York. Buffy had been devastated; she moped around for nearly three months before she finally moved on. Now they were in southern California; Sunnydale to be exact.  
  
Studying the slip of paper clutched in her hand, Buffy managed to find her locker: 143-b. But when she tried to open it, the gray locker door wouldn't budge. "Open you stupid." Buffy grumbled as she tugged harder and harder on the door.  
  
"Need some help?" someone asked. Buffy looked up to see a boy of medium build with brown hair and matching eyes. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a white muscle shirt covered by a green button down shirt.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Buffy said, flashing the guy a quick smile and stepping aside.  
  
The boy move to the locker and with a quick spin of the dial and a swift kick to the bottom left corner, it popped right open.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy repeated. She threw a couple of books and notebooks into her locker and slammed it again.  
  
"I'm Alexander Harris," the boy said offering Buffy his outstretched hand. "But everyone calls me Xander."  
  
"I'm Buffy.Summers." She said taking his hand and shaking it weakly.  
  
"So you're the army brat that everyone's been talking about?" Xander asked with a chuckle.  
  
"That'd be me." Buffy admitted. She'd been called an army brat for most of her life, so she was pretty much immune to the remark.  
  
"So I hear your dad is in the secret service or something. You're not wired are you?" he teased smiling brightly.  
  
"Step-dad." Buffy corrected, "and he's not in the Secret Service, but he works for the military." She looked down the hall and noticed a fairly large group of people walking towards them; Xander had noticed them too.  
  
"Oh hey," he said wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders and tugging her forward, "I want you to meet my friends." Before she could object, the group was upon them, forming a half circle around Buffy and Xander. "Guys," Xander addressed the group, "this is Buffy Summers. This is Willow Rosenberg, Amy Madison, Oz, Riley Finn, Angel O'Connor, Cordelia Chase, and Tara McClay." As he spoke, Xander quickly pointed down the line of people.  
  
'These people seem pretty nice.' Buffy thought as she shook one hand after another.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale High." A cheery red head piped in. "I'm Willow, if you need any help in any of your classes don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Will's is our resident brain." Xander explained. "Highest GPA in the class this one."  
  
"Only to be followed by Oz of course." Willow added, blushing when the quiet brunette looked at her.  
  
'She's got a thing for him.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Hello." Angel said reaching out his hand. He took Buffy's hand in his own and kissed the top of it gently.  
  
"Don't let him seduce you." A new voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Buffy spun around quickly too see definitely one of the hottest guys she had ever seen standing in front of her. His hair was bleached so blonde that it was almost white and his eyes offered the perfect contrast, being a deep navy. He wore a clingy black T-shirt that showed off his great abs, tight black jeans, and black boots.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel sneered. He gazed at the boy through sharp eyes.  
  
"Not glad to see me?" the boy asked stepping up beside Buffy. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Spike!" Willow giggled loudly, hugging the boy quickly. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"I was only suspended for two weeks Red." Spike explained. "I figure I should have another month or two before I get kicked out again."  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked with a small grin.  
  
"Yeah." He answered eyebrows raised. "Got a problem with that Goldilocks?" Spike grabbed a piece of Buffy's hair and tossed it back. She swatted his hand away quickly. "Oh feisty one here."  
  
"Buffy this is Spike." Xander introduced the two. "Spike's been suspended six times since freshman year. He's going for the new record."  
  
"Now there's something to shoot for." Buffy mumbled, earning a few laughs from the group gathered around her.  
  
"And who might you be?" Spike asked. He let his eyes wander down her body, examining every curve. She was beautiful, long blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders; a skimpy blue tank top that showed just the slightest sliver of her stomach, barely hiding the navel ring underneath, and the tightest pair of jeans Spike had ever seen a girl wear. 'Cor, how can she breathe in those things?' he thought.  
  
"I'm Buffy." Buffy repeated herself for the third time.  
  
"She's the new army brat." Cordelia added. Buffy looked at Cordy with a look that could kill. "What? You are."  
  
"Oh, so you're the chit that everyone's been talking about." Spike smiled. "Gotta say, I imagined you as more of a tomboy."  
  
Buffy huffed stubbornly. "So just because my step-dad works for the military, I'm supposed to be a complete camouflage bum? I don't think so." The warning bell rang then interrupting the all out brawl that was about to start between Buffy and Spike. She may look like a dainty little princess, but she could hold her own, not only in a verbal battle, but also in a full out street fight. Since she was little, Giles had taught her some self-defense. She really wasn't into it when she was younger, but the older Buffy got, and the more she realized how big of jerks guys could be, the more she trained. It had worked into a regular schedule with her step- dad.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" Tara asked Buffy. It was clear the girl didn't like conflict, so she pretty much tried to avoid it whenever possible.  
  
"Um."Buffy glanced down at her schedule, "Chemistry. Sounds like fun."  
  
"It's actually not that bad." Cordy said taking Buffy's arm in hers and leading her down the hall away from the group. "The teacher is incredibly fine and if you show a little leg, you never have to do a single assignment." Cordelia continued to tell Buffy all the whims and so forth of Sunnydale High, the group stood behind and watched.  
  
"Oh yeah," Riley muttered, "with Cordelia teaching her, she'll be the premiere slut of Sunny-D High in no time."  
  
"I don't know." Angel said looking past everyone and staring directly at Buffy. "She's cute, she could be very girlfriend worthy."  
  
"In your dreams Peaches." Spike laughed taking a few steps in the same direction that Buffy and Cordelia had just left.  
  
"Where are you going?" Xander asked.  
  
"Figured I'd take in a class or two. Believe I've got Chemistry next." Spike took off down the hall humming a jaunty tune as he went. 'Never been so happy to go to a class before.'  
  
"And the funny thing is," Willow said with a giggle, "he hasn't taken chemistry since his sophomore year."  
  
"That's two years ago." Tara added quickly staring off down the hall with a wide grin.  
  
"Yep," Xander sighed as he, Willow, and Riley went to their next class together, "he's got it bad." 


	2. Helping Hand

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
She'd been walking around Sunnydale for nearly twenty minutes and still hadn't found the Junior High School. Sure she'd passed clothing stores, fancy restaurants, fast-food places, a coffee shop-which she made a mental note to check out later-City Hall, but still no school. Buffy looked down at her watch annoyed; 3:21, Dawn would be out of school in 10 minutes and she would freak if Buffy wasn't there to pick her up.  
  
"This is hopeless," she whined stopping to look down a street she was sure she'd already been on. "All right, I know the Junior High is only five blocks from the High School, so why can't I find it? This town isn't that big."  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Buffy spun around to see a gorgeous black convertible had pulled up beside her. It was the kind of car Buffy had wanted since her sixteenth birthday last year. It was awesome; beige leather interior, flawless frame, and a great paint job. Its body was almost solid black except a tiny blue racing stripe that ran along the bottom of the car.  
  
'Sweet car.' Buffy thought. Then her eyes landed on the driver; those piercing blue eyes being hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, that platinum blonde hair, those high cheekbones and cocky smile. "Oh," she sighed, "it's you."  
  
"Don't act so happy to see me, luv." Spike grinned. He patted the seat next to him and looked back at the blonde before him, "Need a ride?"  
  
Buffy was ready to tell him to buzz off, but then she thought better of it. 'He does know this town,' the little voice in her head cried, 'and you know if you're late to get Dawn, Giles will kill.' Swallowing her pride, Buffy jogged to the other side of the car. Spike had already opened the door for her and she slid in, pulling it shut behind her.  
  
"Where to luv?" Spike asked sliding a pair of sunglasses onto his face and gripping the wheel. "Wanna head up to look out point for a little 'session'?" he wagged his eyebrows to accent the last word.  
  
"Look," Buffy said turning to him, "the only reason I'm agreeing to a ride is because I have," she glanced down at her watch, "8 minutes to pick up my sister from school before I am grounded for the rest of my teen years."  
  
Spike chuckled as the car lurched forward and took a hard right turn. "Well, if you're looking for the Junior High School, you're on the wrong side of town. Walking, it would have taken you another twenty minutes to get there."  
  
"Great." Buffy sighed leaning back in her seat. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her book bag and slid them on.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence, not a single word passed between the two. But Spike couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the wind whipping her hair around. When she sat down, her jeans had slipped down another inch or so and her shirt, if you could call the piece of material she wore a shirt, rode up, so now he could see a majority of her stomach. The tiny blue jewel in her navel ring caught the light every so often and shined like a diamond. Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
Buffy noticed his constant glances, but for the most part she ignored him. She was used to guys staring at her, but there was something about the way his eyes seemed to look right through her. "Something wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"What?" Spike jumped, mad that he'd been caught staring at her. "Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Well you keep looking at me." Buffy pointed out.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Yeah, he'd been looking at her, but any guys with eyes would have done the same. "Well can you blame me? I mean those clothes you're wearing aren't exactly suited to turn boys away are they?"  
  
"What wrong with the way I dress?" Buffy asked innocently. Normally she hated playing guys, but there was something about Spike that made her want to tug on his chain.  
  
"Well," Spike started, trying to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to piss this girl off and get a shoe thrown at his head, again. "You dress like you're headed for a night on the town, you know?"  
  
"Are you calling me a hooker?!" Buffy shouted, face turning red with anger.  
  
"No." Spike assured her, trying to get himself out of the hole he had just dug. "I'm just saying, you look like you're ready to go to a dance club, but its just school, pet." Spike pulled up beside a rather large brick building. "Here ya go."  
  
Buffy looked past the driver to the masses of kids gathering outside the school. They all seemed huddled into small groups, and she didn't see Dawn anywhere. "I don't see her." She told Spike.  
  
"Maybe she's still inside?" he suggested.  
  
Buffy opened her door and climbed out; she had taken two or three steps before she realized Spike wasn't behind her. Buffy turned around to find him still sitting behind the wheel, shades on, looking good. "You just gonna sit there?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Um, yeah?" Spike answered though it was more of a question.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm about to walk into?" Buffy asked, but Spike only stared at her with a quizzical look. "I'm about to go into a battlefield filled with hormonal junior high boys. It's like suicide."  
  
"And what would you like me to do, luv?" he asked, grinning up at her. She looked so cute standing there with her hands resting on her tiny hips, her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Come with me." She admitted.  
  
Spike looked at her for a moment then climbed out of the car. He casually strode to the other side, meeting her on the sidewalk. "Are we ready for battle, General Summers?"  
  
"Funny." She sighed sarcastically. Buffy took off at a fast pace into the crowds.  
  
Spike allowed her to walk in front of him, enjoying the view from behind. He laughed at the thought of anyone being afraid of these kids. They were harmless for all he knew.  
  
"Hey babe," a punked out kid called looking directly at Buffy, "you wanna go find a more private place?" The kid wagged his eyebrows and flashed her a wicked grin.  
  
Buffy turned around and stared at the kid. He was your typical junior high bad ass; wearing clothes at least two sizes to big for him, his hair dyed a bright green, and more jewelry than Buffy owned. "No thanks." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What, you afraid you can't handle a real man?" A few of the students around the kid laughed at his joke and eyed Buffy.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear her." Spike sneered. The kids hadn't even seen him standing there. "She said no thanks."  
  
"What are you her brother?" The little punk laughed.  
  
"I happen to be the boyfriend," Spike lied, coyly slipping an arm around Buffy's waist. He pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"Oh really?" a girl asked from behind the two. Buffy spun quickly, still in Spike's grasp, to find Dawn standing behind them staring up at her.  
  
She was clad in a pair of green denim jeans that hugged her hips tightly and a light blue t-shirt with a slew of glittering butterflies across the front. Her long chestnut brown hair was pulled back into two French- braided pigtails and a light application of make-up graced her face.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy sighed in relief, "Finally."  
  
"So Buff," Dawn eyed the guy standing next to her sister, "who's the bleached wonder?"  
  
"Well," Spike huffed taken back by her words. His arm was still around Buffy's waist, she didn't seem to be pulling away, and he wasn't about to give that up. "Feisty little Niblet isn't she?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"Dawn this is Spike; Spike this is my annoying little sister Dawn." Buffy introduced the two. "Spike's gonna give us a ride home. Let's go."  
  
"You've been in this town for less than a week and you've already got a honey?" Dawn asked following the pair to Spike's car.  
  
Buffy finally noticed the arm around her waist and quickly peeled it off. "He's not my honey." She explained to Dawn.  
  
Spike said nothing as he jogged to the driver's side of the car and climbed in.  
  
"Whoa." Dawn stopped in her tracks and stared at the vehicle in front of her. "Sweet car."  
  
"I know." Buffy laughed, opening the passenger door and letting Dawn crawl in the backseat.  
  
"Easy on the leather!" Spike scolded the girl.  
  
"Touchy." Dawn sighed, dropping down in the seat.  
  
Buffy climbed in and slammed the door behind her. Spike gunned the engine and peeled out of the school parking lot. 


	3. Inner Turmoil

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
"WHAT?!" Willow yelled into the phone nearly deafening the party on the other end.  
  
"Geez," Buffy mumbled on the other end, holding the receiver away from her ear. She had called Willow to see if the girl would mind tutoring her in some of their classes, but had gotten sidetracked with a recap of the day's events. Though Buffy had only known Willow for less than 24 hours, she felt a sort of attachment to her. The girl had been super sweet to Buffy from the second she met her and it was clear that she was over all a good- natured person.  
  
"Sorry," Willow apologized sheepishly, "I just can't believe that you were in Spike's car." The red head sat on her bed, books and notebooks sprawled around her in awe. 'Buffy was in Spike's car!' "He never let's anyone in there-well-unless"  
  
"Unless what?" Buffy asked, "Willow speak." The girl really didn't want to talk about Spike, but the tone of Willow's voice had sparked her curiosity in the subject. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, really the only girls Spike ever gives rides to are-the ones he's interested in." Willow spat out the last piece of that sentence quickly and waited for a response from Buffy.  
  
"Oh," Buffy replied, trying to hide the amusement in her voice, "So are you going to be able to help me with studying?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Sure," Will complied, trying not to laugh. It was obvious to her that there was an attraction between Buffy and Spike. "We can stay after school tomorrow in the library. We'll study then, okay?"  
  
"The library?" Buffy asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought. To Buffy library equaled mean, old lady librarian and rows upon rows of dusty books with way too many words than any human could ever need to know.  
  
"It's not really that bad." Willow tried to convince the girl. "The librarian, Ethan, is pretty cool. Even let's you bring in food and you never have to whisper."  
  
"He let's you call him Ethan?" Buffy asked, astonished. Going to countless schools on military bases, Buffy had learned very early to address every teacher as Ma'am or Sir. Calling a teacher by their first name was a completely new concept.  
  
"Yeah," Willow mused over the phone. "He's very cool, very." she thought, searching for the right word, "retro. Hey listen, I gotta run, so are we set for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Buffy said scooting to the edge of her bed ready to hang up the phone. "Thanks Will, this really means a lot to me."  
  
"It's no big. Just glad I can help."  
  
Both girls said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Buffy lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling, and remembered everything that happened that day.  
  
All things considered, this had been one of the better first days Buffy had experience. The school was nice with a big, outdoor campus and the teachers seemed to be relatively normal. Everything Cordelia had said about the chemistry teacher had been true, which unnerved Buffy a little, especially since she had to sit in the very front. But that was the only bad part, that is, if you don't count the whole Spike episode after school.  
  
Buffy's heart raced and her stomach was suddenly the new residence of twenty or so butterflies just from thinking about him. Sure she'd had crushes on guys before, but it had never hit her this hard. He was.well to be perfectly honest he was a snide, cocky, arrogant, Billy Idol wannabe. But there was something about that combination that just seemed to intrigue Buffy; something about him that made her wonder. And, although she would never admit it to anyone, when Spike had put his arm around her for protection at the Junior High, Buffy had felt a degree of comfort that hadn't been in her life for a while.  
  
He was good with Dawn too. When he had offered to drive the two girls home Buffy thought it was merely a ploy to get with her, but after watching Dawn and Spike argue and laugh that thought had been tossed out. Any casual observer would have thought them to be friends for years, or possibly even family, the way they joked. Buffy was almost sad to see her and Dawn's new house come into view-almost.  
  
But at the same time, she knew nothing could happen, because sooner or later Giles would get transferred and the family would be on the move again. Buffy's heart would get ripped from her chest and split down the middle. It had happened before and she didn't have the will power to go through the grief again.  
  
"Buffy?" a small voice beckoned, pulling the blonde from her thoughts.  
  
Buffy rolled over onto her side and found Dawn peeking around her door. "What do you want?" she asked, the remark coming out a little angrier than she would have liked.  
  
"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked, upping the defensive side.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy apologized sincerely, "what d'you need?"  
  
"Mom said dinner's ready." She supplied, turning around and leaving. Buffy crawled off her bed and out of her room. She made her way downstairs to find her family already seated around the table.  
  
"Hello sweetheart." Buffy's mother greeted her, placing an affectionate arm around her shoulder. "How was your first day at Sunnydale High?"  
  
"Same old, same old." Buffy mumbled taking a seat opposite Dawn.  
  
"Well I had a great day." Dawn announced happily.  
  
"That's excellent darling." Giles commended her with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn continued, "I met this really weird girl named Bridgett. She's like a total Goth, black lipstick, hair, nails, and everything she wears is black. She's taking me shopping this weekend for some new clothes." As Dawn concluded her little story two sets of very angry, very adult eyes were focused on her, glaring daggers.  
  
"Dawn," Joyce began, resting her fork against the plate in front of her, "I'm not sure if you should be hanging around that sort of."  
  
"Freak?" Buffy supplied, earning scowls from both Giles and her mother.  
  
"Elizabeth Ann!" her mother berated her. "We don't use that language in this house."  
  
Buffy glared across the table at her younger sister. 'Always getting me in trouble.' She thought bitterly playing in with Dawn's game.  
  
"Dawn," Giles ventured removing his glasses and giving them a healthy cleaning, "you need to choose your-acquaintances very carefully, you don't want to end up in the wrong crowd."  
  
The youngest Summers eyed her family warily. 'I can't believe they're falling for this. It's easier than I thought.' Suddenly she burst out in full on hysterics. She shot a pointed gaze a Buffy, who in turn began laughing as well.  
  
"Um, someone want to fill us in here?" Joyce asked glancing from one daughter to the other.  
  
"I can't believe you guys fell for it again!" Dawn shouted between fits of laughter. Noticing the blank looks on her mom's and Giles's faces, she continued, "Every time I go to a new school I tell you a met some rank new kid and that I'm gonna change my look."  
  
"The biker boyfriend in Tulsa," Buffy commented, "When she wanted to join that cult in L.A. You guys are just gullible." Both girls were laughing so hard that they were almost crying.  
  
"That wasn't funny, girls." Their mother scolded them half-heartedly.  
  
"Calm down." Dawn waved her hand at the two adults at the table. Her laughter faded out and she looked at each other them a little more seriously. "I was just trying to prepare you for when you meet Buffy's new boyfriend."  
  
Buffy's head snapped up. She was still laughing, until the words 'Buffy's new boyfriend' slipped out of Dawn's mouth. Dawn knew that Buffy wasn't allowed to technically date until she was 17, and she only had 3 more months to wait. 'What is she thinking?' Buffy thought icily, 'Is she trying to get me grounded?'  
  
"Boyfriend?" Joyce asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Buffy quickly amended. "He's just-a friend I guess."  
  
"Buffy," Giles began the lecture again. "You know very well that you're not permitted to date until you're 17. I don't think it's very wise of you to be gallivanting around town with a boy you just met."  
  
"I wasn't gallivanting." Buffy protested. "I don't even know what that means! Listen, it's not what you think."  
  
"And what exactly are we thinking?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I met him in school, he was in a few of my classes. Everyone says he's basically an okay guy, and-"  
  
"What do you mean 'basically an okay guy'?" Joyce asked, staring at her eldest daughter intently.  
  
"Well he doesn't exactly have the best record, but he's not like a criminal or anything." She explained continuing with her recap of the day's events, "So anyway, I was walking home from school trying to find the junior high to pick up Dawn," Buffy pointed across the table at her younger sibling, "and he pulled up. Asked me if I needed a ride and I figured if I didn't take it I'd be left walking around town until I was late then you guys would freak. He drove me to the school, we found Dawn, and we came straight home. End of story." As she concluded, Buffy looked at her parents. They were both studying her with very intense stares. Dawn was watching her with a small grin on her face. 'I'm so going to kill her. Chop her body up in little pieces and hide them.'  
  
"Well just so nothing more happens, I'm fine." Her mother said. "Rupert?" she asked her husband's opinion.  
  
"Just be careful honey." He said going back to his dinner.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten with small talk from Giles about the base and the people he met. After dinner, Buffy cleared the table and went up to her room. She sat down on her bed and again attempted to understand her homework.  
  
She was midway through an extremely difficult algebra problem when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." she called, not even looking up from the pile of books in front of her.  
  
Giles entered the room and took a seat near the bottom of the bed. "Well it seems you've got more than enough to keep you entertained for a while."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy grimaced peering up at her stepfather. "Teachers don't really care if it's you're first day or not."  
  
The Englishman suppressed a laugh. "Well if you need any help-" he began seeing the taunting look in her eyes, "you mother is always available."  
  
Buffy let a small giggle escape her lips. "Thanks." Everyone in the family knew how horrible Giles was at anything that didn't require military training. He was smart, but math wasn't his best subject; it wasn't even on the list of subjects he passed.  
  
"You know we're just looking out for you, right?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Buffy let out a sigh and answered, "Yeah, I know. But trust me, there's nothing going on. I can't do that again."  
  
"I know how much you cared for Eric." Giles ventured, watching as Buffy's body tensed at the name. "But I can't help when I get transferred."  
  
"I know." She sighed, hating this subject. Every time they moved it was the same speech. "It's okay, I know you guys are just looking out for me, but you've got to trust me to take care of myself. I'm really good at it."  
  
"I know you are sweetheart." Giles rose from the bed and planted a soft kiss atop Buffy's head. "Don't stay up too late." He called as he left the room. 


	4. The First Almost, Sort Of Date

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
"Well did she say anything about me?" Spike prodded. He'd been asking Willow a million questions ever since they got to the Bronze.  
  
"Spike, I told you she didn't say much. Just that you gave her a ride home." Willow sat sipping on her latte at a table near the back of the club. Oz, Xander, and Tara sat around the table with her.  
  
"What else?" Spike took a seat down across from Xander and continued to interrogate Willow. "Is she coming tonight?"  
  
The girl sighed, Spike had been asking her questions ever since they had come to the local club. It was obvious that he liked her, and he didn't deny the fact. But it was getting a little out of hand. Willow glanced over the blonde's shoulder just in time to see Buffy walking through the doors. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
Spike spun around and his breath caught in his throat. She was a vision; wearing a knee length black skirt, pair of strappy, black sandals, and a shiny blue, backless top. Her hair hung around her shoulders in soft curls and a light coat of make-up on her face. Buffy made her way over to the table and greeted her friends.  
  
"Hey guys." She sang in a happy voice. She turned and looked at Spike who openly gawked at her. "Fashion tip Spike, mouth looks better closed."  
  
Spike immediately caught himself. 'What are you doing you ponce? She's already got you wrapped around her little finger.' He looked at the crowd gathered at the table. "I'm headed to the bar, anyone want anything?"  
  
"I'm good." Willow said noting the mug of still hot latte sitting in front of her.  
  
"I'll take a glass of water." Tara said sweetly, flashing Spike an innocent smile.  
  
"Soda." Xander chimed in.  
  
"Oz?" Spike asked, mentally taking down the orders.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"What about you luv?" Spike turned to Buffy who took a seat next to Xander.  
  
"I don't know," she looked at the group, "what's good here?"  
  
"The bartender makes an excellent virgin margarita." Xander told her.  
  
"Cool," Buffy flashed him a sweet smile. "I'll take a strawberry virgin margarita please."  
  
"Got it." Spike left the table and went to the bar.  
  
"So," Buffy looked to the group, "what's going on?"  
  
"It's been pretty dull so far." Willow shouted over the blaring music. "Well except for Spike's little game of twenty questions."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy looked at Willow with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Spike's been pumping Will for info ever since we walked in the doors." Xander explained. "He's clearly bonkers for ya Buff."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked. She turned in her seat and looked in the direction of the bar. Spike was watching her, but when she turned to look at him he quickly turned back to the bar. 'He was watching me?' Buffy thought with a grin. She was about to say something when the music changed, her favorite song playing. "Oh I love this song!" she yelled to Xander. "Let's dance." She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him to the dance floor, but he was far too determined to stay in his seat.  
  
"No way," Xander argued, "I don't dance. I was born with two left feet ya know?"  
  
"Oh come on you can't be that bad!" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Trust me," Willow piped up, "he's that bad."  
  
"But I want to dance!" Buffy whined.  
  
"So let's dance." Spike said, causing Buffy to jump and turn to look at him. He set all the drinks down on the table and turned back to her. "You want to dance? Let's go." Before she could protest, Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance area.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Willow mused. Tara nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know," Xander said, staring off in the direction the two had disappeared, "it almost pains me to see Spike so hung up over a girl."  
  
Buffy's legs moved quickly just to keep up with Spike. It seemed like her was sprinting to the dance floor, her in tow. When Spike finally found a suitable spot to dance he stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, hands poised on her hips, head cocked slightly to the side.  
  
"Well you said you wanted to dance and Xander," Spike pointed over her shoulder back at the table, "he couldn't dance to save his own life. Oz doesn't go anywhere without Willow, so I was your only option."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment and figured he was right. 'It's not a date Buff,' her inner voice screamed, 'You want to dance, he wants to dance, so why not dance together?' That little voice was starting to make sense, Buffy reasoned. "A few rules first," she waved her finger at the blonde in front of her, "#1, no groping, #2, no grinding, #3 hands stay above the waist. Got it?" Spike nodded without another word, and Buffy shrugged her shoulders, starting to sway to the music. With a sly, victorious grin, Spike began moving with her.  
  
Their dance started out innocent enough, both bodies moving and swaying to the beat of the music. There was at least a foot of space between them and their hands remained at their sides. Light conversation and laughing filled the air. Buffy found herself thinking that Spike really wasn't that bad of a guy, and Spike found himself wanting his dance partner even more.  
  
When the song ended and a slower song took it's place, Buffy turned to head back to the table, totally prepared to sit this one out. But Spike grabbed her elbow gently and pulled her to face him.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" he asked, doing his best to act like a true gentleman.  
  
She looked up into his somber eyes and contemplated this for a second. "Sure." She finally said.  
  
The two moved back together. Spike being ever the gentleman, rested his hands lightly on her hips; her arms clung around his neck. They began to smoothly move together, their bodies just inches apart.  
  
"That is completely adorable." Willow giggled staring across the room at Buffy and Spike. "Aren't they just so cute together?"  
  
"They're adorable." Tara sighed taking a quick sip of her water.  
  
"Yeah I gotta admit," Xander said as he stared onto the dance floor, "they do look pretty good together."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if they got together?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow was about to answer when she remembered what Buffy had told her the first day they met. "Yeah I get to see a lot of great places, but I can never have a boyfriend. We're never in one town long enough for me to have a serious relationship. And it seems like every time I try we leave and my heart breaks." They had been sitting in their Desktop Publishing class when she said it, and her eyes seemed so full of pain, like she was reliving a past memory. As much as Willow wanted to see Spike happy, he knew that if he really fell for this girl his heart would be torn in half when she left. Last time that happened with Darla, Spike became a depressed, moping creature. Willow shivered at the memory. He had become so tiring to be around and even violent at times.  
  
"I don't know," she finally pulled herself from her thoughts, "I mean what if it doesn't work out? We all know how Spike can get."  
  
"Guess we're just going to have to let fate decide it." Oz said in his sober, monotone voice.  
  
Buffy couldn't remember feeling this good. With Spike's arms wrapped around her she felt safe, comforted, protected. As soon as the first slow song had ended another played, and both she and Spike had become a little braver. Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder and he pulled her a little closer, testing the boundaries of the rules.  
  
'This is wrong!' the voice shouted, 'You know you can't get involved.'  
  
'Who said I'm getting involved?' she thought. 'It's just dancing.'  
  
'Yeah that's how it all starts.' The voice argued. 'Dancing, then harmless kissing, then love, and then you're both heartbroken when you leave.'  
  
Although it was her subconscious arguing the whole time, the words stung Buffy. It was the truth, she decided, that is how it always ends.  
  
'Get out while you still can.' It screamed just begging to be heard.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike's arms and stared up at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, eyes filled with worry that he had done something wrong.  
  
"I have to go." She said simply and turned to leave, but Spike grabbed her arm again. "Let me go." She pulled her arm roughly.  
  
"Tell me what I did." Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said and turned. She pushed through the masses of people before getting to the door of the club. With a finally glance over her shoulder at Spike, standing in the middle of the dance floor, a dumbfounded look on his face, Buffy left.  
  
Spike, shoulders sunk in defeat made his way back to his friend.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked when he plopped into the seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know." Spike sighed. He looked back at the door hoping to see her coming back through, but she wasn't there. "I just don't know." 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
She had been avoiding him for the last three days, after their little dance at the Bronze, Buffy was not feeling very sure of anything at the moment. Avoiding him was easy considering he was only in three of her classes. She managed to sneak from once class to the next without looking too paranoid. Lunchtime was another dilemma, since she and Spike both sat at the same table. But every time Spike would even come close to saying something to her, Buffy would suddenly feel the need for another iced tea.  
  
It was clear to everyone that she didn't want to talk to him, but none of them really knew why. Only Xander, Willow, Oz, and Tara were at the Bronze that night. But surely they had filled the rest in on what went down.  
  
Walking through the south courtyard, Buffy kept her eyes peeled for any sign of a certain platinum blonde. Satisfied that he was nowhere in sight, she strolled off in the direction of her next class. Almost home free before Xander caught up with her, Buffy jumped when he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Geez," she gasped, "are you like trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, "I called your name like twelve times, but you didn't hear me."  
  
"Sorry, must have blocked it out." Buffy peered around nervously hoping that Spike wasn't around.  
  
"Well Willow just wanted me to invite you out tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Scanning her mental date book, Buffy found nothing planned for tonight with her friends.  
  
"Yeah. You, me, Willow, Oz, Tara, the Bronze, could be fun!" Xander waved his hands in the air to accentuate his meaning.  
  
Immediately Buffy's heart raced. 'This is just what I need, a night with my friends to get my mind off of.other things. No Spike, no teachers, no parents, no sis-' "Crap." She huffed under her breath.  
  
"What's the matter Buff?" Xander asked to her sudden mood swing.  
  
"I can't. I have to baby sit Dawn tonight. Mom and Giles are going out."  
  
"Ow, tough break." Xander sighed. The warning bell sounded and Xander began walking away from his friend. "Well we'll be thinking of you while you're stuck at home, Buff!" he called before dashing off to class.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy mumbled before going to her own class. Neither of them noticed the bleached blonde keeping to the shadows.  
  
Spike smirked to himself as a plan formulated in his mind. "Doesn't want to talk to me eh? Guess I'll just have to make her then."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"No Dawn."  
  
"Pretty please with ice cream, and chocolate, and sprinkles, and oranges!"  
  
"Oranges?" Buffy asked, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Please?" Dawn resumed her pleading, ignoring her sister's comment about her odd taste in ice cream toppings.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy sighed. She was trying to clean her room up, finish her homework and baby-sit Dawn at the same time, and the youngest Summers was not making it any easier.  
  
"Come on." Dawn whined, she picked up a stray pair of jeans off of her sister's bedroom floor and strung them through a hanger. "Can't we have just one night of sisterly bonding?"  
  
"Dawn I already told you, I have a ton of homework and mom said if my room didn't get cleaned tonight she was going to throw everything that was on the floor out the window." Buffy explained while cleaning.  
  
"Well I'll help." Dawn jumped at the opportunity. "You can finish your homework while I clean your room."  
  
Buffy stopped mid-dusting and stared at her sister. Dawn was standing there, a clump of clothes already on hangers in her arms. "Okay," Buffy said wearily eyeballing her sister, "who are you and what have you done with Dawnie?"  
  
"Ha ha." Dawn laughed sarcastically. "Look I've really missed hanging with you lately and thought you might want to do something."  
  
The blonde thought for a minute. "What's the catch?" Buffy straightened and rested her hands on her hips.  
  
"Dad said I couldn't watch the movie unless you watched it with me because I might get scared and have nightmares." Dawn explained.  
  
"Dawn, if Giles doesn't want you watching it alone, chances are it's not a good movie for you to see."  
  
"You know Buff," Dawn began hanging up clothes in the already overstuffed closet, "they've been married for seven years and you still call him Giles. Why?"  
  
She chose her words carefully for this one. It wasn't that Buffy didn't love her step dad-she did very much-but he would always be Giles to her. He own father hadn't been around much when she was little, not that she remembered a whole lot. She'd only been six years old when her parents split, but she remembered the constant fighting up until that point. It was always one thing or another; the bills, Joyce's art gallery, the new baby, something. Though he did have enough decency to stick around until Dawn was born, and even a few months after. Giles had been a great friend to Buffy's mom while she was busy raising two kids under the age of seven by herself. He'd been a father to Buffy even before he and Joyce had married. But she'd always known him as Giles, and found it weird to call him dad. But since Dawn had never really known their real father, it was easy for her to accept Giles as her dad.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy explained. "Just always called him that."  
  
Dawn shrugged and began her consistent pleading again. "Well what if I help you clean your room? You can do your homework and then we can watch the movie. Sound good?"  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. Either she could spend the whole night cleaning and doing homework, or she could let Dawn help her and then watch a movie. Granted it wasn't the same as going to the Bronze with the gang, but it was better than nothing. "Fine," she finally decided, "I'll watch it with you."  
  
"Thank you!" Dawn shouted. She ran and gave her sister a chaste hug before setting to work cleaning.  
  
Buffy smiled faintly and set to work doing her homework. 'Maybe this night won't be so bad.' She thought.  
  
About forty minutes later, Dawn was sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her and blanket pulled around her body. Buffy came walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray of sodas, chips, and popcorn. She set it down on the coffee table and took a seat next to her sister.  
  
"Ready Dawnie?" she asked; Dawn nodded in agreement. "Then let the movie begin." She pointed the remote at the TV and pressed the play button. The television screen went black before the picture came into view.  
  
Twenty minutes into the movie Dawn peeled her eyes off the screen for a split second to glance at her sister; Buffy was out cold. Sighing, Dawn pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her legs off and threw it over her sister. "Poor Buffy." Dawn went back to watching the movie when a knock at the door interrupted her. "Great." She groaned, hitting the pause button and climbing off the couch. She threw open the door in an annoyed manner and gasped at the figure behind it.  
  
Spike sat in his car, parked outside the Summers' home for almost an hour. "Just do it!" He argued with himself. "Sitting out here in your ride watching the house could be considered stalker like." Feeling the adrenaline raising in his body, Spike swung open the driver's door and climbed out, slamming it behind him. "Here we go." He said in a calm, steady voice. He jogged across the road and walked swiftly up the porch steps. But when he got to the door he froze, hand poised ready to knock.  
  
'She doesn't want to see you.' The voice sneered. 'If she wanted to talk she would have done so at school.'  
  
"Shut up." Spike growled. He reared his hand back, ready to knock, but still couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
'You can't do it. Just leave now and get the girl out of you head.'  
  
Determined, Spike rapped loudly on the wooden door. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself when he heard footsteps on the other side. Spike held his breath as the door swung open to reveal-not Buffy, but Dawn.  
  
"Spike?" the younger girl asked.  
  
"Um yeah." Spike said uncomfortably. "Is your sis home?"  
  
"Maybe." Dawn said, she stood with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side just like Buffy always did.  
  
'She looks just like her sister.' Spike thought. "I really need to talk to her Bit."  
  
"Bit?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. You know you're just a little bit cuter than your sister." Spike knew charm was the only way he was going to get around this girl. "But don't tell her I said that." He added with a sly wink.  
  
Dawn blushed at the compliment and stepped to the side, ushering Spike in. "She's asleep, give me a minute and I'll get her." She left the blonde standing in the hall while she went to wake her sister, returning seconds later, a sleep plagued Buffy following her.  
  
"Who is-" Buffy's voice cut off as she noticed the peroxide blonde standing in her house. She narrowed her eyes angrily; feeling slightly betrayed that Dawn would let him into the house without asking her first. There was no way that Dawn could know that she and Spike were fighting, and Buffy didn't hold that against her. "What do you want?"  
  
Spike was taken aback. Even in her sleep disheveled state she was beautiful. Her blonde locks were pulled back into two braided pigtails, loose strands falling from the binds and gracing her neck. The tank top she was wearing was bunched slightly around her jogging pants, which were shifted just a bit. Her eyes were heavy with slumber, but the minute she saw him they were wide and alert. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Come on, you know." Spike couldn't believe that Buffy was really the kind to play dumb. She was a lot smarter than she let people see. He eyed her up and down and tried to find the right words.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy addressed her sister but her eyes never left the man in front of her, "could you give us a minute?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed. Dawn turned to leave but grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her aside for a minute. "Don't do anything stupid." She warned before leaving the two blondes to figure everything out.  
  
"So," Spike ventured. Buffy turned to face him, her face marred with a look of almost fear. "What's wrong?" he asked straight out.  
  
"Nothing." She lied. Buffy folded her arms around her body, hugging herself.  
  
"Don't lie to me, pet." Spike retorted. He was becoming annoyed with her already, but he kept his emotions in tune.  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?" Buffy asked, her face completely emotionless.  
  
"Come on," Spike groaned, "at the Bronze, we were getting along great. Dancing and all that. Then out of nowhere you turn on you heel and take off, virtue fluttering."  
  
"I, um," she desperately tried to come up with a buyable excuse, "I got sick, so I just ran home."  
  
"Oh really?" Spike laughed, not buying it for a second. "I don't think so luv. Something happened in that little head of yours. Care to tell me what?"  
  
Buffy glanced around, looking at anything except Spike. 'If you tell him everything your life will be a lot easier.' She reasoned with herself. 'Just do it and get it over with. You might be able to get a friendship out of this.' Thoughts rolled in her mind, causing a sudden dizzy feeling. With a long sigh, Buffy moved around Spike and took a seat on the steps.  
  
"What's the matter?" Spike asked, worry etched on his face.  
  
"You sure you wanna know?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded in response and took a seat next to her on the steps. "Alright, here goes." She took a deep breath and started her story. She told him everything, from when her parents divorced, to her mom's marriage to Giles, her friendship with Drusilla, and her move to Sunnydale. She told him why she could never have a relationship because her family always had to pick up and move.  
  
Spike sat watching the emotions rolling over her face as she told him everything. He could see the pain in her eyes as she relived her friendship with a girl named Drusilla. His heart cried for the girl, for everything she had been through. Spike found himself developing new feeling for her. She wasn't just pretty and she wasn't just funny, but she was also incredibly strong and that was something Spike had to admire.  
  
When she finished telling him everything, Buffy over at Spike. "That's it." She finished.  
  
"Wow," Spike breathed. He had initially come to see Buffy in hopes of winning her over and spending the night steal kisses on her couch, but now- everything was different. "Listen," he began a slight waver in his voice, "I get what your saying, and-" he took a deep breath and tried to sort out what he wanted to say, "if you want to just be friends, I can handle that."  
  
Buffy released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen. She would much rather have him as a friend than constantly chasing after her. "Good."  
  
"Good," Spike echoed. He stood up from the steps and offered Buffy a hand. He helped her up and she walked him to the door. "So I'll see you in school on Monday then?"  
  
"Sure, see ya."  
  
With a quick nod, Spike turned and left the house. Buffy shut the door behind him, a happy smile glued to her face. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.' She thought happily. 


	6. Weekend Getaway

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?   
  
Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.) ** Author's Notes: Lyrics are from Aretha Franklin, excellent song! **   
She felt wonderful; an essence of confidence radiated from her body. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Buffy stared at her reflection and smiled.   
  
The gang had decided to spend the long weekend at the beach; Willow's uncle had an oceanfront cottage that he lent to the kids. Being that Monday was a holiday and Tuesday was a Teacher's Open House, Buffy wasn't due back at Sunnydale High for four days. Four whole days to spend lounging in the warm sun and splashing in the cool waters of the Pacific.   
  
At first her mom and Giles were completely against the idea; the thought of their precious baby girl spending the night in a strange place with people she hardly knew and boys. The minute Giles heard the names Spike, Xander, and Oz his eyes flashed bright with anger.   
  
"There's no way you're spending the night with teenage boys."   
  
"Come on, Giles!" Buffy had pleaded, hoping to sway her stepfather's opinion. "It's not like I'm a child, I'm almost seventeen!"   
  
"You're not old enough to be sleeping away from home in the same house as teenage boys with no adult supervision," he retorted.   
  
"But there will be an adult there," Buffy lied. As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she was not getting out of this one. "Willow's uncle will be there the whole time." Buffy was silently praying that Giles could not read her twitchy behavior.   
  
It had taken about four hours of convincing arguments from both sides, but her parents' wills were finally broken. Studying her reflection, Buffy decided that she was ready. She wore a bright pink halter-top, a pair of Capri pants, and flip-flops. A large duffle bag sat at her feet, accompanied by a bright blue messenger bag filled with CDs, magazines, and anything else needed for entertainment on the ride there. Beside these two bags stood yet another, a medium-sized bag filled with beach towels, sunscreen, and three different swimsuits. Since Buffy couldn't decide which suit to take, she had packed all three. Although she was only going to be gone for four days, Buffy had packed enough clothes to stay for a month. A soft rapping at Buffy's bedroom door caught her attention. "Come in," she called, struggling with the zipper on one of her duffels.   
  
"All packed?" a male voice asked from behind her.   
  
"Yes," Buffy answered, knowing exactly who was there. She straightened and turned around to see Giles standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame. His face was lined with uncertainty, his prior decision rolling around in his mind. "Giles," Buffy groaned hefting one of the large bags onto her shoulder, "we've been over this. Nothing's going to happen this weekend. It's just a bunch of teenagers gathering at the beach, hanging out, and possibly throwing me a birthday party. I'm pretty sure about that one." "And there will be an adult there?" he asked, grabbing the other two bags and following Buffy out of the room.   
  
"Giles," Buffy whined. She reached the bottom step and dropped her duffel near the door. "We've covered this before." Buffy took a deep breath before setting into her deep-seeded lie. "Willow's uncle will be at the cabin the entire time. We will only be there for four days, and it is not like it's out in the middle of nowhere. The house is only two hours away, and I swear I'll call you as soon as we get there."   
  
"And each night," Joyce added, entering the hallway from the living room. "You've got everything packed? Sunscreen, shampoo, towels? What about your cell phone?"   
  
"Yes, mom," Buffy replied with a slight roll of her eyes. Giles was about to begin the lecture about responsibilities again when a shrill beep sounded in the Summers' driveway. "That's them!" Buffy announced happily. She dashed to the door and flung it open. Oz's van was parked in the driveway, and Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike all climbed out. Buffy turned quickly to give her mother a hug and pick up one of her duffels. "Thanks again for letting me go." She directed this at both her mom and Giles.   
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Willow greeted excitedly as she stood just outside the door. "Mrs. Summers, Mr. Giles."   
  
"Hi, Willow," Joyce greeted the young redhead. Giles smiled at the girl and moved to the living room area.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Summers." Spike followed behind Willow, and was quickly followed by Tara.   
  
The older woman nodded to the bleached teen. She wasn't exactly thrilled about the children's little outing, but she trusted her daughter and agreed that she needed more of a social life. Her husband on the other hand had greatly disagreed. He had insisted that Buffy was too young to be spending the weekend in a house with teenage boys, which he so affectionately called "hormonally driven animals". It took her quite a while to persuade him to her way of thinking, but eventually he had come around.   
  
"Ready, pet?" Spike asked Buffy.   
  
"Yes," she answered, "and don't call me pet."   
  
Giving her his trademark cocky grin, Spike finally noticed the multiple bags lying near his feet. "You do know we'll only be gone for a couple days right, luv?" He eyed her curiously. "Okay, Spike, say it with me: Buuuuufffffyyyy. Not pet, not luv, not any other British slang you can come up with," Buffy scolded him with a partial grin. "And I only packed the essentials. There's nothing in those bags that I don't need." "I highly doubt that," Spike mumbled before hefting the two duffels onto his shoulders. "God, these things weigh a ton." "Stop complaining!" Buffy shouted after the blonde. Giving her mother a quick hug, she picked up her messenger bag, strung it around her shoulders, and headed out the door, following Willow and Tara. Joyce sighed heavily before she shut the door, walking into the living room, and snaking her arms around her husband's waist. "It'll be fine," she assured him, though she wasn't entirely sure herself. "I've just got a bad feeling about this." He stared out the window, watching the van back out of the driveway and take off down the road at a rapid speed.   
  
* *   
  
"Two hours on the road," Spike announced as they pulled away from the Summers' house. "I get to pick the tunes."   
  
A chorus of objections sounded from the back seats. "No way in hell is Spike picking the music!" "He'll put something stupid like punk rock on!" "Or the Ramones!" The passengers all erupted into laughter except for Oz and Spike. Spike because it was his taste in music that was being insulted, and Oz-it'd be a cold day in hell before he broke out into any type of laughter.   
  
"Why don't we just turn on the radio to whatever station will come in?" Xander suggested earning a round of 'Okays' and 'I guess so' from the group.  
  
With an overly dramatic groan, Spike leaned forward from his position in the front seat and turned the dial on the radio. It sprang to life, fluorescent green numbers appearing on black screen. A loud crackling of static dawned in the speakers and Spike promptly turned them down. "Here we go," he said giving the dial a good spin and letting it stop. After a moment of nothing but static, a faint signal began to break through. Lyrics to a familiar song found their way to Buffy's ears and registered quickly in her mind. "Oh, I love this song! Turn it up!" she shouted. The blonde bobbed her head to the rhythm and sang along. At first I was afraid.   
  
I was petrified.   
  
I kept thinking I could never live   
  
Without you by my side.   
  
But then I spent so many nights   
  
Just thinking how you'd did me wrong.   
  
I grew strong.   
  
I learned how to get along.  
  
Willow quickly joined in, both girls shouting at the top of their lungs.  
  
And so you're back from outer space.   
  
I just walked in to find you here   
  
Without that look upon your face.   
  
I should have changed that stupid lock.   
  
I should have made you leave your key   
  
If I'd have known for just one second   
  
You'd be back to bother me.   
  
Oh now go.   
  
Walk out the door.   
  
Just turn around now.   
  
´Cause you're not welcome anymore.   
  
Weren't you the one   
  
Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?   
  
Did you think I'd crumble?   
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?'   
  
Having enough of the Harlem Girls Choir in the back seat, Spike leaned forward and switched off the radio.   
  
"Hey!" Buffy protested from the backseat. "I like that song!"   
  
"Me too!" Willow added.   
  
"And I like my eardrums the way they are." Spike sneered. "In the non- bleeding sense."   
  
"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad!" Xander argued. Spike promptly turned in his seat and stared at the brunette in the back. "What?" Xander asked incredulously. "Hey, I'm all alone in the back with three girls. If I say there singing was terrible-which it wasn't-" he quickly amended, "I'll get ripped limb from limb. It won't be pretty." "So what are we supposed to do without music?" Buffy whined. "We could always resort to that caveman form of communication," Spike suggested with a smirk. Seeing the confused and bewildered faces of his companions, he added, "Talking." "Oh," Buffy said with little enthusiasm. She hated talking; especially because it usually led to her having to tell the story of her life to people she had only known a few months. Not that her life story wasn't interesting; what with living in a different place every year, going to different schools, meeting important people-but recalling everything that she had missed by not being a "normal kid" tended to depress her. "Why don't we play a game or something?" Willow offered, noting Buffy's uncomfortable state.   
  
"Twenty Questions?" Xander asked excitedly. Everyone knew that he was the Twenty Questions champ.   
  
"I hate that game," Spike groaned. "Oh come on," Xander retorted. "It's a fun game!" "Yeah because you always win." "Exactly!" he shouted. "That's why it's so fun." 'Oh yeah,' Buffy thought as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. 'This is going to be a long trip.'  
  
* *   
  
"Oh my God, Will." Buffy gasped as she took in the sight of the beach house. "This place is beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda like it," Willow agreed. The house was gorgeous-beyond gorgeous-it was perfect. A small cottage type home with one floor. A small porch jutted out from the front, two old wicker rocking chairs swaying with the wind. It was only a short distance, through a narrow path in the high grass, to the beach. The distinct sounds of seagulls and crashing waves sounded in Buffy's ears. The sun felt warm against her bare shoulders and face. 'This is going to be great,'kirkpatrick Buffy thought idly. 'Please be great.' 


	7. Let the Fun Begin

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy has learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
a name="ch7" Chapter 7. Let the Fun Begin! /a Phr width="95%" align=centerP center A/N: Just want to say thanks for all the review. You guys rock! BR Also a special shout out to my beta Morrigan, luv ya and your Chinese bell thingy! BR center Phr width="95%" align=centerP  
  
The sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean, turning the sky a multitude of orange, yellow, and red hues. Seagulls soared across the horizon, heading for their nests or wherever they were sleeping for the night.  
  
Buffy stood on the beach, the salty water washing over her feet. She basked in the feeling of the sand between her toes, and the fact that there was nothing on her mind except this beautiful picturesque scene. Taking a few steps back, Buffy took a seat on the warm sand and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees, the girl stared out at the sea.  
  
"Beautiful in't?" a familiar British voice asked from behind.  
  
Without even turning to acknowledge his presence, Buffy nodded. Spike came and took a seat next to her on the sand. And they stared, out into the water, at the setting sun, at pretty much anything but each other.  
  
Though neither would admit it, both felt the tension between them. Ever since that first night at the Bronze, something had exploded and was making its presence known ever time they were in close proximity.  
  
"So what's going on up there?" Buffy finally asked, nodding her head towards the house above them. When she had left the house, everyone was still sitting around talking and making plans.  
  
"They're busy divvying up rooms." Spike said his eyes finally landing on the girl next to him. 'She's beautiful.' Spike thought as he stared at her long, blonde hair falling passed her shoulders, her flawless golden skin, her pedicured toes sticking out between the sand. 'It's hell to be this close and not touch her.'  
  
"I'm praying that Willow's the sensible type." Buffy laughed. She could feel Spike's eyes on her, but she refused to meet them with her own.  
  
"Why Luv?" Spike pondered with a devilish grin, "Afraid you'll get stuck rooming with me?"  
  
Buffy turned to finally look at him. She hated that cocky grin that was plastered on his face. Okay that was a lie she absolutely loved it. It made her knees go weak. "You'd love that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Can't say that I'd be complaining." He snickered, "But you'd have to control yourself. No jumping me in the middle of the night."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped to form a small "o". She stared at Spike long and hard before her steely gaze turned into one of humor. "You've got a lot of guts you know that?" She stood up, brushed the sand off her capris, and started walking to the water. She stopped inches from the oncoming surf and turned back to the bleached Englishman behind her. "Too bad you're all talk." She said in a sassy voice.  
  
With a low growl, Spike sprung to his feet and ran toward her. Buffy never even saw him coming as he picked her up and dashed into the water. He held her under her arms and knees, and waded in until the water was just above his waist.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she felt the rising waves brush against her skin. She thrashed and kicked against her attacker. "Put me down or I swear I'll- "  
  
"Put you down?" Spike asked in an innocent voice. He took a few more steps out until he was sure the water was deep enough. "If you want down then I'll just have to put you down."  
  
"No, no-" Buffy insistent plea was cut off as her body was plunged into the chilly waters. Salt water filled her mouth; she found her footing and popped out of the water, sputtering and spitting water. Wiping the water from her face, Buffy opened her eyes to find Spike standing only a few feet away laughing hysterically. "You!" she screamed, "You are so gonna pay for that!"  
  
"Come and get me." Spike taunted.  
  
A loud battle cry erupted from Buffy as she lunged at Spike, hooking her arms around his neck and dragging him under the water with her. They tumbled under the water until Buffy emerged from the murky waters. Instantly he was looking for Spike, plotting her next attack. Her eyes dotted the top of the water, but there was no sign of him. "Spike?" she called, spinning in quick circles. "Spike this isn't funny!" Buffy felt the panic rising in her mind. 'What if he hit his head? What if he drowns? God, don't let him drown.' She was pulled from her thoughts when something brushed against her leg. Screaming, Buffy was lifted off the sandy ground. She clung helplessly to whatever it was below her. Glancing down, Buffy noticed a familiar blonde head. "Spike!"  
  
"That was a very naughty trick." he spoke through a mouthful of water. Buffy was sitting atop his shoulders and he struggled to maintain sturdy footing in the shifting sand. "You need to be punished for that."  
  
"Spike I swear to God-"  
  
"Not nice to swear to God," Spike retorted, "Even He can't save you now."  
  
Willow stood on the back porch of the cottage, iced tea in hand, watching her friends play in the water. She felt strong arms worm their way around her waist and clasp in the front. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she asked her boyfriend, not even turning.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
She turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen." Oz added.  
  
Willow blushed, her face turning the color of her crimson locks. "You're too sweet." She said turning back to the spectacle before her. She noticed that Spike and Buffy were both making their way back up to the house, each dripping wet and covered in sand.  
  
"We better get inside before they think we're spying on them."  
  
Oz turned and walked with the redhead. "Yeah," he agreed, "nothing like a little friendly spying to ruin a blooming relationship."  
  
Xander and Tara were sitting on the couch talking when Spike and Buffy came rushing into the house. Willow and Oz had conveniently disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Geez, what happened to you guys?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike decided it would be fun to throw me into the water. It's incredibly cold!" As she spoke, Buffy moved to the back door and wrung her hair out onto the back porch. When she was satisfied that her hair was as dry as she could get it, she came back in.  
  
Xander stared hard at the blonde in front of him. Immediately his eyes were drawn to her tight, wet top. He was a guy, and thus it was his birthright to stare at girls; that is why he was put on this Earth.  
  
Following Xander's stares, Buffy's face suddenly became flushed as she realized what he was staring at.  
  
"God, Xander!" she cried quickly covering herself with her arms. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Well actually," Xander began, fully ready to defend himself and his ego, "yeah."  
  
"You might want to go take a shower." Tara supplied looking sheepishly up at the blonde. "We decided to take a trip down to the pier tonight. They've got this great carnival thing."  
  
"That'll be fun!" Buffy shouted. She was actually excited about going. Normally carnivals weren't her thing, but going with this group was definitely going to be an adventure. "I'm gonna go grab a shower." She dashed off down the hall.  
  
"She's going to be in there for an hour or so." Spike said plopping down on the couch. His clothes were soaked through and through, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Tonight should be fun." Xander mused feeling the awkward silence forming between the three. 'At least I hope it will.' 


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy has learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
It'd taken Buffy nearly two hours to get ready. Everything had to be just right. Pulling a pair of shorts out of her duffle, the blonde tugged them on. "Shirt, gotta find a shirt." Once again, Buffy dived into her bag. She pulled almost a dozen tops out before finally deciding on a red one- shouldered shirt.  
  
A soft rapping at the door caused Buffy to jump. "Come in." she called.  
  
Tara pushed the door open slowly and surveyed to scene in front of her. A fairly large pile of clothes had managed to appear on the bed that she and Buffy were to share. Buffy herself stood in front of one of the twin, full- length mirrors that sat in one of the corners. She was busy pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"A-are you almost ready?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh," Buffy turned around and stared at the bed for a moment before reaching into the side pocket and retrieving some money. "Yeah let's go."  
  
"If she's not down here in three seconds I'm dragging her down the steps." Spike growled. He'd been pacing the same spot for the last hour; there were now marks on the floor.  
  
"Breath Spike." Xander tried to calm his friend. "Girls take a long time to get ready."  
  
"Red is ready. Tara's ready." Spike spat, making his point clear.  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly. Spike was a sweetheart, like the big brother she never had, but he was the most impatient person on this Earth. If you were more than five minutes late to meet him, he simply left. That's definitely something to work on, the girl thought taking down the mental note.  
  
"Here they come." Oz announced looking to a pair of spiral steps that lead to the second floor. Tara was already on her way down, and Buffy had appeared at the top.  
  
Spike ceased his pacing and stared at the steps. His eyes grew wide as he took in Buffy's attire. A pair of shorts that left very little to the imagination and a red top with one strap that stopped before meeting her shorts, leaving a small piece of her well-tanned stomach showing. Spike couldn't help but notice how her top clung to the gently swell of her breasts. Very nice. he thought.  
  
"Well if everyone's ready, let go!" Xander shouted with much enthusiasm. Before anyone could blink, he was off the couch and too the door calling the word "shotgun" as he ran.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Buffy asked the group in general as she followed to the hyper boy.  
  
"Only when he knows that cotton candy and candy apples wait for him." Willow mentioned with a small laugh.  
  
As the group loaded back into Oz's van Buffy felt a familiar presence behind her.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me in the back seat." Spike whispered to her.  
  
Sure enough that was the only seat left. Oz and Xander were in the front, Tara and Willow had taken the middle seat, so that left the back seat to be shared between the two blondes. Turning her head just slightly, Buffy noticed Spike's overly cocky smile.  
  
"Try anything and you'll be minus an appendage by the end of the ride." She warned before climbing in.  
  
Bossy little chit, Spike thought as he gladly watched the girl's backside as she climbed into the van. Like that in a girl.  
  
The carnival was bigger than Buffy had imagined; lights of every conceivable color surrounded the wooden structure. A large Ferris wheel stood in the center spinning, while a chorus of sickeningly cheerful music and screaming children engulfed the visitors. Vendors attacked the tourists, literally, asking them to buy this or that, only to be rejected each and every time.  
  
"Wow," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty great." Willow answered her with a cheery tone. "So what should we do first?"  
  
"I think we should probably wait for Xander." Oz mentioned. It was only then that the rest of the group noticed that the quirky brunette was no longer in their presence.  
  
"Where is he?" Buffy asked, turning her head from side to side, but still not finding the boy.  
  
Oz pointed just over Buffy's right shoulder. "He's already started sugar overload."  
  
Turning around, Buffy finally found Xander. Sure enough he was walking back to the group an armful of fluffy, cotton candy in every color.  
  
"Geez, Xand." Buffy teased, "Think you got enough for everyone?"  
  
"Everyone?" Xander asked, dead serious. "This is all for me."  
  
At the incredulous look Buffy shot the boy, Willow laughed and began tugging her boyfriend towards to a small booth. "Win me that big bear Oz," she pleaded.  
  
"You know these things are rigged, right?" Oz asked her in reply.  
  
"Oh they are not," Spike laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Yes they are," Buffy retorted, "My friend in L.A. once spent $30 at one of these things trying to win a goldfish."  
  
"Well did they?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy admitted, falling into step next to the shy girl, "but it died before we got home."  
  
Walking up to the poorly painted, wooden counter Spike slapped a dollar bill on the hard surface. "I'll prove to you that these things aren't rigged."  
  
Taking the softball from the worker, a scruffy looking man in his mid 40s, Spike eyed his target expertly. It was one of those games in which the object is to toss softballs into a tilted basket without it bouncing back out. After a moment of contemplation, Spike gently released the ball; it sailed through the air between him and the basket, ringed the inside and flew back out.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike cursed under his breath and handed the guy another dollar bill. Buffy stood a few feet back with a smug look on her face, laughing when yet another ball dropped to the ground.  
  
"Spike I told you, you can't win at these things." She teased. "No one can."  
  
Oz stepped up next to his friend and placed a dollar bill on the wood in front of him. At a confused look from the peroxide blonde, Oz nodded and answered, "For moral support." Picking up the ball placed in front of him, Oz closed his eyes and casually pitched the ball. To everyone's surprise the sphere landed in the basket and stayed in.  
  
"What the-" Spike muttered, staring blankly as the carnival worker handed his friend a fair sized purple and blue teddy bear. Oz immediately handed it to Willow, who accepted it with a big smile.  
  
Without a word Spike tossed another dollar onto the counter. Again the ball flew through the air, into the basket, and onto the ground; each time, the group learned another British swear word.  
  
Fifteen minutes and nearly twenty dollars later Buffy was now the proud owner of a large brown teddy bear complete with the traditional red bow around the neck.  
  
"Oh Spike," Buffy exclaimed, hugging the animal to her chest, "he's adorable. Thanks."  
  
"So where to now?" Willow asked, clutching her own bear to her body.  
  
"How bout the Ferris wheel?" Xander suggested pointing passed Buffy and Tara to the glowing, spinning wheel. As one the group began to move towards the ride.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy sighed as they came nearer and nearer to the line. "I'm not really a fan of heights."  
  
Spike stopped, turned and stared at her. "Are you saying that you're fraid of heights?"  
  
Buffy was immediate to deny, "No. It's just that-" she searched her mind for a good reason, one that wouldn't get her laughed at. Finally she came up with, "If God intended us to be that high up, He would have given us the power to fly," earning a quiet chuckle from the group.  
  
"I don't know about this," Buffy whined, being dragged behind Spike into one of the Ferris wheel seats.  
  
"You'll be fine," he assured her. A carnival worker pulled the bar across their laps and fastened the latch. "See, we're all strapped in. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
The seat lurched backwards and Buffy grabbed onto Spike's arm. It stopped just a few feet back and both blondes watched as Oz and Willow climbed into the seat. The red head waved to Buffy and gave her and encouraging smile. Then the wheel began to turn again, stopping momentarily for Tara and Xander to take their seats, and then continued.  
  
'Okay,' Buffy thought, 'this isn't too horrible. I can deal with this.'  
  
"So tell me a little something about yourself." Spike asked, trying desperately for some conversation.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know, about your family, it must be fun to have traveled all over the world." He was avoiding looking directly at her, enjoying the scenery instead.  
  
"Fun.yeah," Buffy mumbled with distaste. Spike raised a scarred eyebrow and Buffy continued, "I've never really been one to see the sights. You'd think that growing up in England would be fun, what with so much history all around you. The truth is, I hated it. I hated not being in one place for more than a few months, I hated not being able to keep friends, and I hated not being able to have a boyfriend." A moment of silence fell over the two. Buffy stared down at the coast, listening to the sound of a million voices.  
  
Spike studied the girl next to him. She looked so sad, yet so brave and strong. He'd never known anyone with that kind of strength. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about your past, then I won't push."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy finally let her gaze fall to the man next to her. "Tell me something about you then."  
  
"Me?" Spike asked; Buffy nodded. "Well I was born in England, lived there until I was twelve with my grandmum, but she said I was too much trouble and shipped me off to the states to live with my Uncle Wesley. I've been here ever since. S'not a bad place, boring at times, but you get used to it."  
  
'I'll never get the chance,' she thought bitterly.  
  
As the ride came to a halt and the attendant opened the car for Buffy and Spike, he offered her his hand, and she accepted. They exited the ride, hands still clasped, fingers intertwined, and waiting for their friends. Neither realized that they were still connected, and it stayed that way for the rest of the night. 


	9. Happy Birthday Buffy!

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy has learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
----  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Buffy, happy birthday to you!" Buffy sat at the end of the long, wooden table as her friends crowded around her and sang. Smiles were plastered on everyone's faces as they watched her.  
  
"Blow out your candles," Willow ordered in a cheery voice. She was bouncing up and down with excitement. This whole party had been her idea, and everything had to be just perfect. Tara, Xander, and herself had decorated the house while Oz and Spike entertained Buffy. A few balloons and streamers later, it was party central.  
  
"Don't forget to make a wish," Tara added quickly.  
  
Buffy leaned forward and sucked in a big breath. She paused momentarily, thinking of what to wish for. Everything had been going so well, she had no complaints. Being at the beach, surrounded by her friends-what more could a girl want? Glancing up at Spike, Buffy knew. She made her wish and blew out every last candle in one breath. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"Present time!" Willow sang, hefting a small, flat sized box onto the table. "Open it!"  
  
"Will, you didn't have to get me anything," Buffy smiled. The gift was beautifully wrapped in shiny, gold paper and topped with a silver bow. Peeling the paper back delicately, Buffy pulled the box out and opened the top. "Oh Will," she gasped. Inside was a silver picture frame lined with a multitude of daisies connected with vines, and a snapshot of all of them at the pier. "How did you get this picture so fast? I mean it was just taken last night."  
  
"Well there was a 1 hour film place next to the grocery store," Willow explained, "So when Oz and I went for your cake I ran to the photo place while Oz waiting in line at the grocery store. Do you really like it? I wasn't sure you would like it."  
  
"It's perfect," Buffy smiled. She reached up and hugged the red head quickly, "Thank you so much."  
  
"It's from me and Oz," Will corrected her.  
  
"Thanks Oz," Buffy amended. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
By the end of 'Present Time', Buffy had accumulated, along with the picture, a sweater and book of Love Spells from Tara, and an odd looking necklace from Xander. He said it was a good luck charm that his grandmother had given him.  
  
"Grandma Harris told me that whenever you need a little luck to always have this with you," he explained.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me? I mean doesn't your grandmother still need it?" Buffy asked, eyeing the peculiar jewelry.  
  
"Nah, she's dead." Xander put bluntly. "Got hit by a bus."  
  
"Doesn't sound like much of a good luck charm," Spike said under his breath.  
  
"Okay, cake time!" Willow interjected. She had returned from the kitchen carrying paper plates and silverware. "Who wants ice cream?"  
  
----  
  
After cake and ice cream, the Birthday Girl stepped outside for a bit of fresh air. Buffy was busy surveying the ocean horizon when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "What's up Spike?" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much going on in there," he explained stepping up beside her and leaning against the railing, "the Whelp's trying to get everyone to play spin the bottle."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Sounds like something Xander would do."  
  
"Yeah." An awkward silence fell between the two as Spike stared out at the water and Buffy enjoyed the view of her shoes. Finally Spike spoke up, "I know I didn't get you a gift-"  
  
"Oh, that's all right." Buffy interrupted, "I wasn't even expecting a party. It was a nice surprise." In truth, she had had a sneaking suspicion about the 'surprise' party from the beginning. Willow had been trying to get her out of the house all day.  
  
"I wanted to get you something special but I couldn't find anything," Spike mumbled, "Everything was just-not what I was looking for."  
  
"Spike it's okay." She'd never seen him like this. He was always so confident, most of the time coming off as arrogant and cocky, but now he looked nervous, almost scared.  
  
'Just do it mate,' Spike ordered himself, 'Get it over with.' "Guess you'll just have to settle for this." Without warning he grabbed Buffy around the waist, pulled her body against his, and kissed her.  
  
Buffy's mind immediately went into shock; she couldn't believe this was happening. Spike's lips felt so right against hers, his arms around her, fingers tracing tiny circles on her lower back. After a moment of surprise, Buffy began to relax into his touch. Slowly her lips parted granting his tongue entry, but it never came.  
  
Pulling back, Spike sucked in air and stared at the girl in his arms. "Buffy are you sure you want this?" Though he really didn't want to know the answer, Spike waited anxiously.  
  
She thought for a minute. Never had she felt such strong feelings for someone she'd known only a short time. It was obvious that there was an attraction between them, but Buffy wasn't certain she should act on impulse. Relationships had been broken before, leaving both parties heart- broken, and that was a feeling she was not ready to repeat. But for some reason, Buffy felt that it would happen with Spike; something about this was different. She felt safe and secure in his arms, letting the world melt away.  
  
Without a word, Buffy pulled Spike's face to hers, meeting his lips yet again. The kiss was more passionate this time, sparks flying between the two. Spike's arms slid tighter around Buffy, pulling her closer to him; her arms circled his neck.  
  
'Happy Birthday to me,' Buffy thought blissfully. 


	10. Fire Hazard

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy has learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
"Xander, are you sure you know how to start a fire?"  
  
"How hard could it be?" he mused, dumping a generous amount of fluid into the pit. "A little lighter fluid, some logs, a match or two and BOOM, you've got fire!"  
  
Both Willow and Buffy stared at him a moment. "Okay," Buffy shook her head, "have fun." She grabbed Willow's arm and tugged her a safe distance from the fire pit to where Oz and Spike were lounging comfortably on a large blanket.  
  
"Where's Tara?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ran up to the house for the food," Spike answered. Buffy made herself comfy in Spike's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, her body leaning against his chest.  
  
"I should go see if she needs help," Will looked up at the beach house a short fifty some yards away.  
  
"I'll go with," Oz said climbing up from the blanket and joining his girlfriend. The two departed leaving Buffy and Spike alone.  
  
Immediately their lips met in a fury of emotions. It'd been almost a full day since the two had first kissed and from that moment on they couldn't keep their hands off one another. They were always stealing kisses in a dark corner or holding hands whenever they could or even just sitting close together. It was almost as it their bodies were magnetic, yearning for the other when apart.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Buffy gasped for air and smiled at Spike. "So what were you and Oz talking about?"  
  
"Oh we were just placing bets," Spike grinned.  
  
"Placing bets? On what?"  
  
"How long it would take for the Whelp to light himself on fire," he answered nodding towards Xander who was struggling with the pile of logs and cussing under his breath.  
  
Buffy laughed, "I don't think it will take very long. Maybe we should go help him." But before she could stand up Spike tightened his grip around her waist, holding her tight against him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Spike answered, "I just love having you in my lap. Generates some nice friction." He smiled devilishly and wagged his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy reached up and slapped his chest playfully. "You're perverted, you know that?"  
  
"That's on of my best qualities," Spike argued.  
  
"I'd have to say it was your sense of humor," Oz said, returning to the blanket carrying an armful of sodas, cups, and Styrofoam plates. Tara followed quickly with the buns, mustard, and ketchup.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked noticing the absence of the over jubilant red head.  
  
"She's helping Xander with the fire. I think he almost set himself on fire," Tara added glancing backwards.  
  
Xander and Willow were arguing, waving their limbs profusely. Looking at them you would never know that these two had been the best of friends since kindergarten. Something about a yellow crayon brought them together, Xander had often told Buffy the story but she never quite grasped the concept.  
  
"They're so cute when they argue," Buffy giggled.  
  
"I think I better go break it up before Willow kicks his ass," Spike said. Reluctantly, he nudged Buffy off his lap, grimacing at the lack of contact.  
  
"Better go with him," Oz set down the items in his arms, "Will can get pretty nasty when pushed to the limit."  
  
Buffy and Tara watched the two men approach the fire sight. Conversation was had that neither girl could make out, but moments later Willow came trudging over to the blanket and flopped down.  
  
"What's the matter Will?" Buffy asked popping a potato chip into her mouth.  
  
"Xander's going to get himself killed one of these days," she sighed.  
  
"What's he d-doing?" Tara asked, setting her stuff on the blanket next to Oz's things.  
  
"He dumped the entire bottle of lighter fluid on the logs. I told him putting a match to the mixture would give you a flame large enough to see from an airplane but he didn't believe me. It's downright dangerous to do that, I mean does he know what could happen?" Snapping open a can of soda Willow took a large swig and set it into the sand.  
  
"Don't worry Will," Buffy assured her, "Spike and Oz are there to help him now. It's cool." No sooner than the words had left her mouth a loud 'Bloody Hell' was heard. Three sets of eyes darted to the fire pit. Spike, Xander and Oz stood feet from the whole, a flame near ten feet high shooting from deep within.  
  
"I told you!" Willow shouted earning a shrug of the shoulders from Xander.  
  
"We s-should go help," Tara offered.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Buffy pointed at the out of control flame. Already Spike had brought a bucket of water back from the crashing waves and doused the logs. The fire shrunk a little, but it was still far too large to maintain.  
  
"See, they've got it under control." Buffy pointed out. "No need for us to interfere and risk singing hair."  
  
----  
  
After finally getting the fire under control, hot dogs and marshmallows were roasted, and eaten by all.  
  
Buffy had just finished her third smore when Spike pulled her to her feet saying, "Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
"Okay," she agreed quickly. She dropped her plated into the garbage bag, took one last drink from her soda can and tossed it in also, and joined Spike.  
  
"They're not coming back for a while are they?" Willow asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Probably not," Tara answered plucking her half burnt marshmallow off the stick. She popped it in her mouth and smiled at the warm sticky goo left on her fingers.  
  
----  
  
They'd only been walking for ten minutes when Buffy looked behind her and decided that they were far enough from the group. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed Spike around the neck and crushed her lips to his. He responded eagerly, working his tongue inside her mouth. His hands came to rest on her waist, thumbs massaging tiny circles in the skin exposed by her shirt. Tiny goose bumps surfaced under his touch.  
  
The kiss was broken with reluctance, both blondes breathing hard. Resting her forehead against his, Buffy spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "I don't want to go home."  
  
"Who does?" Spike asked with a chuckle. "I don't want to be away from you for longer than a minute."  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't believe we've been here for three days already. It feels like we just got here."  
  
"Know what you mean," Spike said walking again. His arm slinked its way around Buffy's waist pulling her closer; she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
They walked slowly, enjoying the feel of the wet sand beneath their feet, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the occasional blast of cold water against their legs. Two hungry seagulls flew overhead screeching to one another.  
  
"We should make this a yearly deal," Spike suggested. "We always get a long weekend around the same time every school year."  
  
"Won't you be going to college next year though?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll probably be headed to UC Sunnydale. I could take a day off of classes. No big." Honestly Spike was never one to think that far ahead, he preferred to live life as it came to him, day to day.  
  
"Taking days off of class is what gets you kicked out," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, anything to be near you." The two shared another passionate kiss that left both breathless.  
  
"You're too sweet, you know that?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"I've been told that, yeah."  
  
Buffy laughed and wrapped her arms around Spike's waist. They continued their walk in silence, only the sounds of nature surrounding them. All thoughts were focused on themselves, and the wonderful feelings they were both experiencing. 


	11. The Watcher

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
"Is that everything?" Spike called, cramming the last duffle bag into Oz's trunk.  
  
"Almost," Buffy called lugging yet another bag with her, "this is the last, I think."  
  
"Where the bloody hell did you get all this? You didn't have this much when we came did you?" Spike asked. He was astonished by the amount of luggage that the girl had.  
  
"Me, Will, and Tara went on a little shopping spree," Buffy explained with a sly grin. "What can I say? My parents gave me their credit card and said to have a good time."  
  
Spike laughed. "You're gonna get grounded aren't you?"  
  
"Probably," Buffy giggled, "but at least I still have all these new clothes."  
  
"But if you're grounded how can I visit my girl?" Spike asked, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She embraced him back, her hand coming to rest on the back of his bleached head.  
  
"Ugh," came the groan from the front porch. Buffy and Spike broke apart to find all of their friends staring at them. While Tara and Willow had sappy looks on their faces, Oz was his regular nonchalant self, and Xander was fake gagging over the side.  
  
"Mind your own business Whelp," Spike growled.  
  
"Come on you two," Willow ordered waving them towards the porch, "I wanna get one last picture of all of us on the porch."  
  
"Haven't you taken enough pictures, Will?" Buffy groaned. Reluctantly she trudged up the few steps, pulling Spike behind her.  
  
"Last one I promise," the red head laughed. She set the camera on the hood of Oz's van, set the timer and sprinted back to the porch. Everyone smiled and said "cheese", the flash went off and immediately faces fell.  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave today," Buffy sighed.  
  
"I know," Tara agreed.  
  
"Back to school tomorrow," Xander grumbled, "Another week dealing with Snyder." A chorus of groans sounded from the porch.  
  
"Better get moving," Oz declared pulling the keys from his pocket. With great unwillingness the six teens piled into the old, blue van and drove off.  
  
----  
  
"She's home!" Dawn shouted. The youngest Summers leapt off her perch on the arm of the sofa and raced into the kitchen. Plowing through the door, she almost knocked over her stepfather who was coming the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, sorry, dad." Dawn apologized.  
  
"It's quite all right sweetheart," he smiled, "Is your sister home yet?"  
  
"The van just pulled in the driveway," she announced.  
  
The sound of the front door opening and bags being dropped preceded Buffy's voice calling, "I'm home!"  
  
Dawn jogged down the hallway to meet her sister at the door. "Oh you're back?" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy smiled, "don't play it cool Dawn I know you missed me."  
  
"You have no idea," the younger girl admitted. "It's been the most boring weekend of my life. Lots of parents/child bonding time. I'm ready to crack Buffy."  
  
Buffy laughed, knowing exactly what her sister was going through. Before Dawn was old enough, mom and Giles had always wanted to spend time with her. They still did, but now that Dawn was old enough to bond with, she got a little more free time.  
  
"Here's the rest of your bags," Spike grumbled dropping the overstuffed duffels on the ground.  
  
"Thanks Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"Hi Spike," Dawn greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Niblet," he nodded with a grin.  
  
"So where are mom and Giles?" Buffy asked, ignoring Spike's hand on her hip. The little display of affection was hidden from the prying eyes of Dawn, but Buffy was still uncomfortable about such things in front of her family.  
  
"They're in the kitchen," Dawn explained, "probably doing something I don't want to think about." The look of mock disgust on her face was mirrored on Buffy's.  
  
"Thanks Dawn, I needed that mental image," she groaned sarcastically. Buffy breath caught in her throat when she felt Spike's fingers slide across the skin exposed by her low cut jeans. "Uh…I'm gonna go…umm…say goodbye to the guys. Be right back." Pulling Spike along behind her, Buffy burst through the front door onto the porch and pulled it closed behind her.  
  
"What?" Spike asked innocently when she sent him an icy glare.  
  
"Are you nuts? My little sister was right there." She scolded him half- heartedly. The minute his lips met hers, all arguments were lost and Buffy was thrown into a world of not caring. With his lips on hers and his hands around her waist, nothing else existed—nothing else except her stepfather.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles shouted.  
  
The two broke apart immediately, their eyes darting up to the towering British man. A look of anger spread quickly across Giles's face at the sight of his stepdaughter and this—boy together.  
  
"Giles," Buffy began in a scared voice.  
  
"Get inside," Giles ordered. When neither Buffy or Spike moved he added, "Now!"  
  
With a look of guilt and shame, Buffy gave one last look to Spike and stomped passed Giles. Without so much as a word to anyone she continued upstairs, slamming her bedroom door in complaint.  
  
"I'll just be going," Spike said drifting backwards to the van.  
  
Giles said nothing, but watched the young boy leave and turned back inside the house.  
  
----  
  
"What was that all about?" Joyce asked rushing to her husband's side.  
  
"Buffy and that-Spike boy were kissing on the porch," he explained clearly still upset.  
  
"Oh," Joyce sounded disappointed. "Why did you yell at her?"  
  
"Because she should NOT be kissing boys she's only known a few weeks!" Giles was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe Joyce was not more upset. God only knows what happened at that beach house!  
  
"Rupert," Joyce started, her soothing voice attempting to calm the British man, "this isn't that big of a deal. Buffy is a mature girl and she is 17 now."  
  
"What has that got to do with it?" he asked.  
  
"We agreed that when she turned 17 she could date." Joyce explained. "Apparently she took advantage of that rule."  
  
Sighing, Giles removed his glasses and proceeded to clean them thoroughly while he tumble the idea around his mind. True, he and Joyce had decided that once the girls were 17 they would be permitted to date, and Buffy had turned such an age only yesterday. But still Giles felt compelled to protect the girl from the world, to hide her away and block out all evils.  
  
"I just don't want to see her get hurt," he finally said, replacing the now clean glasses on his face.  
  
"You're not her Watcher," Joyce reminded him, "It's not your job to shield her from pain. It's the only way she'll learn to deal and mature."  
  
He let that sink in. With a sigh of defeat he looked to the stairs.  
  
"I suppose I should go apologize," he concluded.  
  
"I'll finish the cake. Tell her that dinner will be ready in half an hour."  
  
Before he climbed the steps, Giles leaned down and kissed his wife strongly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Joyce asked, smiling.  
  
"You always know how to fix things," Giles told her and quickly added, "That's why I married you."  
  
----  
  
Buffy was mad. Storming up the stairs she had slammed her door and flung herself onto her bed.  
  
'What the hell is his problem?' she thought bitterly, 'It's not like I was doing anything wrong! I was kissing someone, not exactly a crime! Giles needs to check the calendar, it's not the eighteenth century anymore, it is okay for people who are not married to kiss!' Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on her door.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled, not caring who was on the other side.  
  
"Buffy, may I come in?" Giles called through the wood.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Buffy please." When she didn't answer Giles was going to let himself in, but the door swung open quickly revealing a mightily pissed of teen.  
  
"What d'you want?" she asked, hand on her hip, head cocked slightly, a look of anger in her eyes.  
  
"I want to talk," Giles said.  
  
"What's to talk about?" Buffy shouted. "You just treated me like a child in front of my boyfriend! Not to mention that all of my friends were in the van probably watching and laughing!"  
  
"I am sorry about that," Giles managed to slip in while Buffy caught her breath.  
  
"Sorry?" Buffy repeated sarcastically. Turning on her heel, she stalked back to her bed and dropped onto the mattress, stuffed animals sliding overboard.  
  
"Yes, sorry." Giles repeated. He took a few steps into the room and when she didn't protest, closed the door behind him. "Buffy, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted. It was horribly selfish of me to intrude on your personal life."  
  
"Got that right," Buffy pouted. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted taking a seat next to Buffy on her bed. "I guess I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"Giles, I don't need protected. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know," he amended quickly. "I suppose I still think of you as that little girl who would beg me to push her on the swings or ask me for a bedtime story." He laughed happily at the memory, even earning a slight grin from Buffy herself.  
  
"And then one day while I was pushing you on that swing, you jumped off and scraped your knee. You screamed like a bloody banshee," Giles laughed, "but I picked you up and held you, and finally you stopped crying."  
  
Buffy smiled warmly though she didn't remember the incident. "I was just a little kid then."  
  
"Yes, but ever since that day I've felt like I needed to be there for you, watching out for you."  
  
Feeling like a real bitch for saying the things she had, Buffy slid closer to Giles. He wrapped his arm around he shoulders.  
  
"You're my Watcher," Buffy laughed. "Thanks."  
  
"So we're all right then?" Giles asked, hopeful.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Giles smiled broadly, enjoying the momentary bliss of the situation. 'This is the way every day should end,' he thought. 


	12. Hidden Relations

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
Buffy walked down the hallway of Sunnydale High with a bounce in her step. She'd woken up this morning refreshed and rejuvenated, feeling like a million bucks. Taking an extra few minutes to toy with her hair and apply some make-up, Buffy was out the door.  
  
Approaching her locker, she twisted the dial and pulled on the handle; the door didn't move.  
  
'Crap,' Buffy thought, 'now how did Xander do this?' With a swift kick to the bottom corner the door flew open. Buffy smiled broadly.  
  
"Yep, you're officially a student of Sunnydale High."  
  
She spun around quickly finding Spike leaning against a group of lockers directly across from her own. "Gee thanks," Buffy said dryly, "just what I've always wanted."  
  
With a coy smile, the bleached blonde pushed himself off the lockers and sauntered over to her. His lips quickly captured hers in a fevered kiss. Spike's hands wormed their way around her waist and Buffy's around his neck.  
  
"Ah hem," came the voice that broke them apart. Both blondes turned to find Willow looking at them with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Hey Will," Buffy greeted sheepishly, her face turning slightly red. She made busy with the task of stuffing her books into her locker and pulling out the ones she would need for her morning classes.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she apologized, "but Angel asked me to find you." She nodded to Spike for clarity.  
  
"What's the great poof want?" Spike asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about your uncle's car." Willow told him.  
  
"How does Angel know your uncle?" Buffy asked, grabbing a few last pencils from her backpack.  
  
"Well they are brothers," Willow laughed. At Buffy's stunned face she added, "You didn't know that?"  
  
"Angel-Angel's your brother?" Buffy asked, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe Spike had never told her that. After all, he'd told her a lot of stories about his childhood. Never once had he mentioned having a brother.  
  
"Half brother," Spike corrected with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Um.I'll see you guys at lunch alright?" Willow slipped backwards, trying to escape the mess she had made. 'Really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut!' she scolded herself.  
  
Before saying a word, Spike tugged Buffy into a nearby empty classroom. Satisfied that there were no teachers or students lurking around, Spike shut the door and turned to Buffy.  
  
"Look," he began, "Angel and I aren't related by blood--well not in my point of view anyhow. My da left my mum after she got pregnant with and hooked up with Angel's mum. After I was born, my mum and I moved in with my grandma. I didn't even know that the great poofter existed until I came to Sunnydale, after my mum died. He moved in with Uncle Wes too and the rest-as they say-is history."  
  
Buffy took a moment to let it all sink in. Spike has a brother that he never told her about; he never mentioned anything about his dad leaving or about his mother dying. What else was he hiding from her? She couldn't help but wonder if there was something more that he was telling her. What if there was someone back in England that Spike had feelings for? The warm, confident feeling that had wrapped itself around her earlier like a soft blanket was gone now, replaced with feelings of doubt and wonder.  
  
"Pet?" Spike ventured once Buffy hadn't answered. She'd done nothing but stare into space for the last minute or so.  
  
"I-um-I better get to class," she mumbled pushing her way passed Spike and out the door. She disappeared down the hall in record time.  
  
"Bugger," Spike cursed under his breath, watching her walk away.  
  
----  
  
"What's up Buff?" Xander greeted, loudly and with too much enthusiasm.  
  
Buffy looked up from her lunch, startled at the sudden company. "Oh, hey." She said meekly.  
  
Immediately Xander knew something was wrong. Buffy was usually perky at lunch time, always chatting it up with Willow and Tara, or scrambling to do some last minute homework; but today she was merely sitting at the table staring down at-whatever it was the school was serving today.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. "Who died?"  
  
"Someone died?" Tara asked taking a seat next to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," Xander said setting his tray down and dropping into a chair, "ask Miss Pouty face over there."  
  
"No one died," Buffy explained, "I'm just a little distracted."  
  
"With what?" Tara asked.  
  
"Is it Trig, cause you know Willow is a wiz at that stuff." Xander offered.  
  
Buffy smiled softly. "It's nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Conversation took a brighter turn, laughing about things that had happened at the beach house, complaining about teachers, and dishing about the upcoming party.  
  
"What party?" Buffy asked. She hadn't heard anything about a party this weekend, unless-maybe she had but simply wasn't listening.  
  
"Cordelia is having a big party at her place this weekend," Willow answered. She and Oz had joined the table shortly after Tara and Xander. "It's full of all the popular jocks and cheerleaders, but if you avoid them it's usually a pretty good party."  
  
"You should come with us," Xander invited.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy sighed, "I mean I wasn't really invited."  
  
"That's the beauty of it, you don't have to be," Xander said.  
  
At Buffy's confused look Oz said, "It's pretty much a school wide thing. No one's ever invited, they just come."  
  
She thought for a minute, "I guess it could be fun."  
  
"It'll be fun," Willow assured her.  
  
----  
  
Spike had ducked out of eighth period early to make sure he'd be able to catch Buffy when she left school. Leaning against her locker when the final bell sounded, Spike jumping at the sound and waited for her. Finally she came; gliding down the hall books in her arms, a pencil stuck neatly behind her ear.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he thought lustfully.  
  
"Hi," Buffy greeted meekly as she approached her own locker.  
  
"We need to talk," Spike put it bluntly. "Get your books and meet me at my car." Without waiting for a reply he took off for the student parking lot.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do. She could just leave through one of the other doors and walk home, but then nothing would get settled and she definitely needed closure. Stuffing a few textbooks and notebooks into her book bag, Buffy took off for Spike's car.  
  
----  
  
They were half way to Buffy's house by the time Spike finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?' Buffy asked.  
  
"For not telling you about Angel. It's just that-a few years ago I met this girl name Cecily, and I fell madly in love with her. She was all I bloody thought about. Well once Angel found out about my little crush, he moved in wooing her until she was his willing slave. I've hated him from that day on." Spike's face took a look of pain and misery.  
  
The minute he mentioned another girl's name, jealousy crept over Buffy's mind. She knew it was stupid of her, but still she felt it.  
  
"I should have told you about him, but I was so scared that I'd lose you too." He added.  
  
It was then that Buffy realized that she really did care for Spike; that it wasn't just a lusting after. Without a word she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Spike, you will never lose me to Angel," she said to him. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You make me feel alive, like the world is spinning under my feet. I can't think of anything else I would rather do than to spend forever with you."  
  
A small grin spread across Spike's face and grew wider until he feared that his lips would crack. Grabbing Buffy's face, he crushed his lips to hers. "I love you," he muttered between gasps of breath and more kissing. 


	13. The Best Friend's Job

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
Buffy pushed back suddenly, a look of panic on her face. "W-what?"  
  
"I said I love you," Spike repeated, slower this time, savoring every word.  
  
'Damn, that's what I thought he said!' she thought. Glancing back to the road, Buffy noticed that they were only two blocks from her house. "I need to go," she said hurriedly. Opening the passenger side door, Buffy climbed out and slammed it behind her, taking off in the direction of her home.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike shouted, "Wait!" But it was no use; the girl made no indication of waiting or even hearing his voice for that matter. "Bloody hell," Spike groaned tossing his head back on the seat, "What the hell did I do now?"  
  
----  
  
'What the hell just happened back there?' Buffy asked herself. 'He can't mean those things. I mean, it's not possible. We've only known each other for a few weeks. Love? What the hell am I going to do? I can't face him now, I just ran out on him after he told me that he loves me! I mean, usually it's the guy that leaves right? Oh man.' Her mind was so caught up in the jumble of thoughts that Buffy didn't realize that she'd walked right passed her house. Only when the Anderson's dog began barking at her was she snapped back to reality.  
  
"Don't worry," Mr. Anderson called hefting a handful of weeds from his garden, "he won't bite ya."  
  
Buffy just smiled at the older man and kept walking. She didn't know where she was going or even care, she just kept walking. Trees stood on either side of the road, reaching their green branches toward the heavens. Cars whizzed passed stirring up the dirt that lay on the cracked and pot hole infested road.  
  
'I knew this was going to happen. Feelings grow, I leave, and people get hurt. I never should have started this relationship!' Turning down a side street, Buffy looked up and notice Dawn walked her way, waving cheerfully.  
  
"What's happenin' sis?" she called joyfully.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood? And what's in the bag?" Buffy asked nodding to the plastic grocery story bag dangling at her sister's side.  
  
"Well if you must know," Dawn laughed, "I'm happy because there's a dance at my school next week and this boy, Conner, asked me to go with him."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but notice how happy Dawn was; her face was literally shining with a bright smile. She tried to feel glad for her younger sibling, but the emotion just wasn't there at the moment. The only thing that clouded her mind was confusion and depression.  
  
"As for the bag," Dawn continued not noticing her older sister's lack of excitement, "we have to do a nature project for Biology. I'm supposed to collect ten different leaves and identify them."  
  
"Uh huh," Buffy mumbled, remembering a similar project she'd done in middle school. "I'll meet you back at the house, Dawn. Mom should have dinner ready soon."  
  
"I was just heading back now," the girl answered then turned to Buffy who had already walked passed her in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?" When Buffy didn't answer Dawn sighed in annoyance, "Her mind's a million miles away. Probably day-dreaming about boys!"  
  
----  
  
Saturday morning Buffy awoke around 10:30 to a shrill ringing next to her head. Quickly realizing what it was she called out, "Will someone please get the phone?" When no one answered and the ringing continued, the tired and grumpy blonde plucked the handset off the stand. "Hello," she said in a rather annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Willow asked from the other end.  
  
Immediately Buffy's mood brightened; Willow was one person she could stand to deal with this early in the morning.  
  
"Sorry Will," she apologized sitting up in her bed, "Didn't get much sleep."  
  
"Sorry again," Willow repeated. "I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy asked herself aloud. 'What's going on tonig-oh right, Cordelia's party.'  
  
"Cordy's party." Willow said, echoing Buffy's own thoughts.  
  
"I don't think I'm going." Buffy said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Will blurted.  
  
"I'm just not in the party mood," Buffy lied. The real reason she wasn't up for the party lied with Spike and her avoidance of him.  
  
"And that's exactly why you should go-to get into the party mood." Buffy made a sighing noise on her end and Willow continued, "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with a certain bottle blonde we both know?"  
  
'How does she do that?' Buffy wondered. "How'd you know?"  
  
"It's just that best friend vibe thing," Willow laughed. "Also I kind of noticed that you've been avoiding him for the past few days. So what's up?"  
  
"It's nothing really." Buffy attempted to assure her best friend.  
  
Willow saw right through it. "If you won't tell me on the phone I'll come over and weasel it out of you."  
  
"I'm fine, I swear. You don't have to-" Before she could finish her sentence, Buffy heard a click on the other end followed by the deafening sound of a dial tone. 'Great,' she thought placing the handset back on the receiver, 'now I have to get out of bed.'  
  
----  
  
Buffy barely had enough time to throw on a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt and run a comb through her hair before Willow was at the front door.  
  
"I'm here and I brought ice cream," the red head announced skipping through the door, a plastic bag swinging at her side.  
  
"What kind?" Buffy asked hopeful.  
  
"Moose Tracks for you and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for me," she answered.  
  
The girls moved to the kitchen. Buffy grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and handed one to Willow before taking a seat at the aisle.  
  
"So what's the matter?" Will asked, shoving a hefty spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"It's nothing big," Buffy answered. She hadn't looked up from her container in over ten minutes.  
  
"Yes it is, don't lie."  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy asked, feeling a little defensive.  
  
"It's the best friend's job. We have to know everything that's going on at every minute or we get replaced." Both girls shared a laugh that died quickly. "So really, what's the what here?"  
  
Buffy looked around for a moment, just checking to make sure that her family wasn't lurking anywhere. They seem to all be out for the day.  
  
"After the whole Angel thing, Spike was giving me a ride home." Buffy paused but seeing Willow's insistent face continued quickly. "And we were kissing and-he told me he loved me."  
  
"He actually said-" Will asked but didn't say the words. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah wow," Buffy repeated. "And I pretty much freaked out big time. I jumped out of the car and walked home."  
  
"Wow. Well-what do you-I mean how do you-" Try as she might, Willow just couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Do I love Spike?" Buffy filled in. Willow nodded shyly. "No. I mean.well.maybe. But you know I can't have a relationship, cause I'll be moving away and it'll all just end horribly."  
  
"Yeah," Will agreed. "Well have you told Spike that?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy admitted. "I guess I thought if I ignored the fact that I would eventually leave it would never happen. This place is so- nice. For once I feel normal, part of the crowd, not just like I'm passing through. I don't want to leave."  
  
"No one wants you to leave," Will added. She looked up at Buffy and smiled, feeling sympathy for her. "Maybe you should just tell Spike how it is. You know, how you can't get involved because of your step dad."  
  
"I guess I kinda have to, don't' I?" Buffy asked; Willow nodded. "When?"  
  
"Tonight at Cordy's party," Willow answered.  
  
"I guess that's as best a time as ever," Buffy groaned. "Tonight then." 


	14. Party From Hell

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
**A/N: Some Angel bashing in this chapter, but not much! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror, she was nervous to no end. 'This is just another party,' she thought, trying to calm down. 'Just another party where you have to tell a super sweet, highly attractive, wonderful guy that things aren't going to work out.' With a depressed sigh, she grabbed her denim jacket and headed down the steps.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dawn asked from her seat on the couch.  
  
"Nowhere." Buffy answered.  
  
"Then why are you all dressed up?"  
  
"Cuz I feel like it," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Geez, bite my head off," Dawn whined turning her attention back to the television.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said coming to sit next to her younger sibling. Immediately Dawn inched farther away. "Look I'm just a little worried about tonight and I guess I lashed out at you. Forgive me?"  
  
"I suppose," Dawn smiled. "If you let me borrow your new peasant top."  
  
"Deal," Buffy laughed.  
  
A loud honk could be heard from the driveway and Buffy jumped up off the couch. "That's my ride," she announced. "Tell mom and Giles that I won't be home 'till late okay?" Waiting for a nod of agreement from Dawn, the eldest Summers girl was out the door.  
  
----  
  
Cordy's house was amazing; three floors, a huge swimming pool, and enormous back porch. Inside people crowded every available space: on the stairs, in the kitchen, living room, den, and even the closets. Buffy made a valiant effort to stay as far away from those as possible.  
  
"Anybody want something to drink?" Xander asked, screaming over the ear piercingly loud music.  
  
"Coke." Buffy shouted back.  
  
"Sounds good. Make it two!" Willow echoed.  
  
"Three!" Tara added. The girls looked at one another and laughed.  
  
Xander stole Oz to help him with the drinks while the girls made their way out onto the back porch. It was quieter out there, the loud, thundering music being softened by the walls of the house. At the edge of the patio you could see the pool where a few people were busy splashing and laughing.  
  
"Told you we should have brought our suits," Willow laughed, looking down at the people with a smile.  
  
"And freeze our butts off? No thanks!" Tara laughed.  
  
"Ladies I come baring liquid refreshment!" Xander shouted. Each girl took a can of soda and thanked the guys for getting them.  
  
"So where's Spike tonight?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
Immediately her face fell. "Beats me. I'm gonna go find the bathroom," she mumbled and disappeared quickly.  
  
"What'd I say?" Xander asked looking back at the disappearing Buffster.  
  
"Let's just say the Spike topic is a sensitive one," Willow said. "Best to leave it alone."  
  
----  
  
'Where did all these people come from?' Buffy wondered as she passed yet another couple making out on the stairs. 'There can't be this many kids at Sunnydale High.' Finally reaching the top of the enormous staircase, Buffy made a quick right down a hallway. She'd gotten no more than four or five steps when she was met with a broad, very muscled chest.  
  
"Oh geez, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly not even looking to see who it was.  
  
"Buffy? I didn't know you were going to be here."  
  
The blonde girl looked up to see a familiar face. "Angel? Oh hey." Normally this wouldn't have been a bad situation, but ever since learning of Spike and Angel's relation, Buffy had felt a weird sense of nervousness around him.  
  
"So, you enjoying the party?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a blast." Buffy answered with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Very convincing," Angel laughed. "What the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing," she fibbed, "I'm just-um-not feeling well." The lie rolled easily off her tongue. 'A little too easy,' she thought.  
  
"That's too bad. Do you a ride home or anything?" Angel seemed genuine in his concern for her.  
  
'This is the guy that Spike was worried about? He seems so sweet.' Buffy thought. But she remembered the story Spike had told her about the girl- what was her name? Celia? Cecily? Something like that-so she still felt awkward around him.  
  
"No, I'm cool," she said.  
  
"So where's Spike?" Angel asked, attempting to make small talk.  
  
"I, uh, not sure. We didn't come together." Buffy told him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Why not? Are you two-did you guys break up or something?" With each word, Angel seemed to move closer and closer to Buffy.  
  
"Not exactly," Buffy spoke, taking tentative steps backwards.  
  
"That's too bad," Angel smirked, "cause truth be told, I've always thought you were very attractive."  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy squeaked, finding her back pinned against the wall. 'This is exactly why I didn't want to come tonight!'  
  
----  
  
Spike had been through the entire house nearly four times and still he couldn't find Buffy. He'd seen every other student of Sunnydale High, and a few that weren't but no Buffy. Sneaking away from a very drunk group of guys he had known in the fifth grade, Spike made his way out onto the back porch.  
  
"Spike!" Someone called.  
  
The bleached teen turned quickly to see a familiar red head coming towards him. "Hey Will." He called back.  
  
"Have you seen Buffy yet?" the girl asked him.  
  
"No," he answered, "I've been looking everywhere."  
  
"She went up to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. Maybe there was a line or something," Willow suggested.  
  
"Thanks," Spike said and turned, heading back into the house.  
  
Having been to Cordy's before, Spike knew where the bathrooms were. Climbing the stairs and turning the corner, Spike blood boiled at the sight before him.  
  
Angel had Buffy cornered, running his hand up her arm. Buffy's head turned frantically looking for a way out. When her eyes spotted William, they grew wide.  
  
Before his brain knew what was happening, Spike stormed over to his half- brother, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and punched him dead in the face. Angel fell to the ground holding his bloody nose and screaming obscenities.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed. "It's not what it looked like."  
  
"Don't worry," Spike assured her, "I know his games." Taking her hand, Spike led Buffy passed Angel and down the hall and down the steps.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Spike asked the shaken girl. Buffy didn't say anything just nodded.  
  
"I'll go tell Wills," Spike said. "Stay here." With that he was gone.  
  
Buffy felt terribly out of place. There she stood at the bottom of the stairs, hugging herself. 'I can't believe someone as sweet as Spike can be related to that.that.jerk! Angel is.I don't know, but it's nothing good.'  
  
Spike returned from the porch moments later, the gang in tow. He walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arm around her waist. They hadn't gotten more than two steps when a loud scream broke the party.  
  
Cordelia came rushing out of the upstairs hallway seconds later. "Spike!" she screamed. "You broke my boyfriend's nose!"  
  
Everyone in the house turned to see a groggy looking Angel with a bloody face emerge from the hall. His nose had already begun to turn a deep shade of purple.  
  
"Sorry bout that," Spike smiled at Cordy.  
  
"You're gonna regret that buddy," Angel sneered.  
  
"Doubt that mate," Spike grinned. 


	15. A Realization of Feelings

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again...)  
  
Spike escorted Buffy back to his car and peeled out of Cordelia's driveway. A long, drawn out silence fell between the two, as neither knew how to start the needed conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry," Spike finally said.  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel. He's such a prick, sometimes I wish Uncle Wes would send him back to England." Angered seethed from Spike's every pore just thinking about his half-brother.  
  
"You got that right," Buffy said meekly.  
  
"What'd he-I mean did he-" Spike fumbled for the words but came up empty handed.  
  
Buffy however knew what he was getting at. "No, he didn't do anything," she answered. "Not for lack of trying though."  
  
Once again silence engulfed the pair. Buffy decided it was her turn to apologize.  
  
"Spike," she turned in her seat to face him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what pet?"  
  
"Running out on you. The other day, in the car." Buffy stumbled her way through the apology, trying to work up enough courage to speak her mind. "Spike's-there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"I think I know where this is going," he responded. Spike turned the car onto a side road that eventually turned into a dirt road.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked. Looking around at her new surrounding, she felt lost and somewhat worried.  
  
"There's a nice little clearing in the trees back here," Spike explained. "Better to park and talk than to have me wreck the car, don't you think luv?"  
  
Buffy managed to stifle the cringe that wracked her when she heard him say the word "love". 'It's just a nickname,' she chided herself. 'Just some stupid British slang. Get over yourself.'  
  
"About the other day," she started as soon as the engine shut off, "when you said-um-when you-"  
  
"Said 'I love you'?" Spike finished Buffy's sentence.  
  
"Yeah, that." Buffy had no idea what she was doing. It wasn't like she'd had to do this particular task very often. So, biting her tongue she just started talking.  
  
"Look Spike, you're a great guy. You're handsome, super sweet and-but I can't be with you." Before William could utter a single syllable, Buffy continued, "It's not you, honestly. It's my step-dad. I know the second that I let down my guard and open up he'll get transferred. And then my family will have to pick up and move, and I'll never see you again. Both our hearts will get broken in the process and-it's just easier to not go through it all."  
  
Spike sat staring. He'd known this was coming; in some deep recess of his mind he knew it was coming. He'd only hoped that he'd been more prepared for it. Lately it seemed all he could do was think about Buffy, and he knew it was a fruitless pairing. She'd told him such shortly after they'd met. But there was still that inkling of chance things might work out, and he'd die before admitting defeat.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked, noting the boy's faraway stare.  
  
"No," he said sternly.  
  
"No?" Buffy looked astonished. 'What is he saying "no" about?'  
  
"No, it won't be easier to just give up. Not having you isn't an option for me, Buffy." Spike talked quickly, letting his heart guide him and paying no attention to the voice in his head screaming, 'What the hell are you doing? You're gonna lose her!'  
  
"Spike-" Buffy began, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"I know the thought of love scares you, and I'll be brutally honest-it scares me too. But I've never felt this way about anyone, Buffy. No one. Sure there have been other girls, but I've never had the connection with any of them that I have with you. I think about you all the time Summers. You're in my head; I'm drowning' in you."  
  
Buffy was speechless; she knew Spike's feelings toward her were strong but she had no idea they were so deep rooted. It was a difficult task for Buffy's mind to process the idea of having such strong feelings. Sure she loved people-her mom, Giles, Dawn-but never anyone outside of her family. In all honesty she wasn't sure she was emotionally capable of such feeling.  
  
"I know it's not what you want to hear right now. I know it'll just make your life more screwed up, but I gotta tell it to ya straight." Spike paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and continued. "Buffy, I love you. And I always will."  
  
'Why is this so hard?' Buffy thought miserably. 'He's such a great guy and he really has feelings for me. Why can't I love him?' The internal argument went on for sometime in the recesses of Buffy's conscious. 'Maybe I could learn to love him,' she thought hopefully.  
  
'It wouldn't be fair to lead the boy on and hen crush his still beating heart,' the other voice cried. That little annoying voice of reason and good judgment that intruded on all of Buffy's most private thoughts.  
  
"Spike," Buffy spoke almost unconsciously, "I don't know if I could love you." She was being bluntly honest.  
  
"Just tell me that there's a chance. Some small, microscopic chance that one day-maybe-we could end up together happily." Spike's voice trembled as he spoke. His hand slid from the cold steering wheel to take Buffy's. He cradled her tiny, well-manicured hand in his own, rubbing the back with his thumb.  
  
Buffy looked down at the joined hands and a warm feeling washed over her. She felt as though she was being submerged into a warm, bubbly bath. A sense of security, calmness, and a sensation a sheer joy engulfed her.  
  
'Maybe I do love him,' she thought idly, still staring at their hands. 'But how do I know? Don't I owe it to Spike to at least give this relationship a chance? What if it all crashes and burns?'  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know if I could ever love you," she said bluntly.  
  
Spike looked taken aback by her forwardness. A gentle grimace graced his fine features, turning his handsome face into that of pity.  
  
"But I'm willing to give it a shot," she added.  
  
Immediately Spike's arms were around Buffy, and his lips on her own. They shared a passionate moment, thoughts and doubts racing through each of their minds. 


	16. A Close Encounter

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again...)  
  
Nothing could break her mood, Buffy was happier than a kid in a candy store and she was letting the whole world know about it. She and Spike had been dating for almost four weeks now, and life couldn't be better.  
  
'What was I so afraid of?' Buffy silently wondered. 'This couldn't be better.' Dancing down the stairs, humming a jaunty tune as she went along, Buffy made her way downstairs.  
  
"What's her deal?" Dawn asked taking a swig of her orange juice and watching closely as her older sister danced around the kitchen.  
  
Joyce smiled, noting the certain spring in her eldest daughter's step.  
  
"What?" Buffy inquired while pouring herself a glass of OJ. "I can't be so happy that I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine and nothing could possibly go wrong?"  
  
"You can dear," Joyce answered smiling.  
  
"It's just that there's no precedent for this kind of thing so I was worried." Dawn eyed her sister curiously as she just walked away from her, still humming the melodic tune. "Okay," Dawn started, turning back toward the counter where her breakfast sat. "She didn't even have a come back. That's not normal behavior."  
  
"Oh sure it is," Joyce smiled placing a cup back into the cupboard.  
  
"How is that normal?" Dawn laughed stuffing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
  
"Honey, when you're that happy there's usually a boy involved."  
  
----  
  
Buffy skipped into her room, shut the door and turned on her radio. A saucy salsa station found its way through the static. Almost immediately Buffy began dancing; swaying her hips and spinning circles amongst the furniture.  
  
A pair of bemused, sapphire eyes watched from the window.  
  
"Do you always dance nearly naked in front of an open window?" Spike asked, crawling his way into Buffy's room.  
  
The girl jumped nearly ten feet at the sound of a voice. Her heart rate slow a little when she realized who it was.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing outside my window? And what do you mean 'nearly naked'?" Calmly she switched off her radio and stood with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side.  
  
"What do I mean 'nearly naked'?" Spike repeated. He tried to ignore the growing discomfort in his pants as he took a seat on Buffy's bed. "Do you see what you're wearing luv?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her outfit: a pair of baby blue gym shorts, and a white beater. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, pulling her face into a pout.  
  
"Oh no," Spike groaned, jumping up off of the bed and moving towards Buffy with cat-like grace. "You know what that face does to me."  
  
"That's the point stupid," Buffy mumbled. She brought her face to Spike's and the two embrace in a deep kiss. Their tongues dominated and tiny moans escaped both pairs of lips. Spike's hands roamed down Buffy's arms and around to her back, pulling her tiny body closer to his own. Buffy's arms encircled Spike's neck, her fingers threading through his hair. His peroxide locks felt soft and smooth to her touch, exciting her even more. Finally the couple pulled apart, both gasping for much needed air.  
  
"What.did you come here.for?" Buffy asked between pants. She led Spike over to her bed where they took a seat.  
  
"Just wanted to see my girl," Spike whispered.  
  
'I love hearing that,' Buffy thought happily. Smiling happily, she brought their lips together again.  
  
The second kiss was short lived as Dawn came rushing into Buffy's room.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted in surprise. "Knock much?"  
  
"Sorry," the younger Summers apologized. "It's just that dad's home and he doesn't look happy."  
  
"Shit," Buffy cursed. "Come on, we've got to hide him."  
  
Before Spike could utter a word Buffy grabbed one of his arms and Dawn the other. Together they drug him towards Buffy's closet.  
  
"Don't make a sound," Buffy warned before shutting the door. Both girls took off across the room and sprang onto Buffy's bed. All their efforts were just in time as a knock sounded on the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy called in a calm, natural voice.  
  
"May I come in?" Giles called from the other side.  
  
"Sure," she answered. The door opened slowly and Giles walked in.  
  
Buffy and Dawn both sat on Buffy's bed; Dawn flipped through an old magazine while Buffy played with Dawn's hair. The whole seemed very suspicious to Giles.  
  
"What are you girls up to?" he asked looking around the room. Everything seemed to be in order.  
  
"Nothing much," Dawn answered not looking up from the magazine.  
  
"Just wasting another Saturday," Buffy agreed.  
  
"I see," Giles sighed. "Well I was thinking about taking the family out for dinner tonight. Say around seven?"  
  
"Sure," Dawn answered finally showing some emotion.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said with enthusiasm. She was actually excited to get to spend some quality time with the whole family. 'Now that's something I thought I would never want.'  
  
"Splendid, I'll make the reservations." With that Giles turned and left the girls alone. Both let out similar sighs of relief.  
  
"Get out," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Fine, fine," Dawn grumbled. "But I just saved your butt. You owe me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Buffy laughed as she forced her sibling out the door. Shutting the door firmly, she said, "You can come out now."  
  
The closet doors opened slowly and Spike stuck his head out. "Sure the coast is clear?"  
  
"Don't worry, no one's here."  
  
Spike opened the door fully and stepped out of the cluttered closet. "Where did you get so many bloody clothes?" he asked. "I could hardly breathe in there."  
  
"Quit complaining," Buffy laughed.  
  
"I guess I should get going, Uncle Wesley will be wondering where I've disappeared to." Spike took a few steps towards Buffy.  
  
She closed the rest of the distance and stepped into his warm embrace. "Do you have to go? We could-you know-cuddle. I could use a cuddling session."  
  
"Tempting luv," Spike breathed. "But I was just running an errand to the dry cleaners and I've been gone close to half an hour."  
  
"I guess if you have to," Buffy whined.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't we go out tomorrow night. We'll get some dinner and maybe top the night off with some dancing at the Bronze. What'd say?" Spike looked down at the blonde in his arms. 'Cor she's so beautiful.'  
  
"Sounds like heaven," Buffy sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?"  
  
"Around eight. Night luv," Spike kissed her softly and made his way to the window. "Oh by the way," he started with half of his body out the window. "Where'd you get that cute little nighty? The one with the fur and all."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Where did you find that?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I was in your closet pet," Spike chuckled. "I know all your dirty little secrets now."  
  
Before Buffy could utter a response, he was gone. 


	17. Indigestion

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again...)  
  
Buffy searched high and low; to the left and the right and still she could not find it. 'Where did I put that thing?' she asked herself silently. Tossing aside a pair of old, faded jeans she cried out in frustration.  
  
"Ugh!" Deciding to give the closet one last try, Buffy pushed back a multitude of hangers to reveal what she was looking for. "Ah ha!" she cried triumphantly. Pulling the garment from its confines, she held the dress against her body and admires her reflection. The sundress was breezy and knee length in pastel colors of pink, lavender, and yellow. "This'll do fine."  
  
Giles had decided to do up dinner right. He made reservations at one of the classiest restaurants in Sunnydale, Il Cielo Italiano—Italian Heaven. Though Buffy had never been to the place in question she'd passed it numerous times and always vowed to check it out someday.  
  
Slipping the dress over her head Buffy relished in the feel of the silky material against her skin. She slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and took one final look in the mirror. 'Pretty darn gorgeous—even if I do say so myself.' Grabbing her purse off the edge of her bed, Buffy exited her room and made her way downstairs.  
  
Giles was waiting in the living room, reading some moldy old book. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. "Buffy," he smiled, "you look lovely."  
  
"Thanks Giles," she nodded. "You look pretty snappy yourself. Glad to see you've shied away from the tweed look."  
  
"Ah yes, well someone once told me it made me look like—" he paused for a moment, trying to recall the words, "a stuffy, British librarian."  
  
Buffy blushed at the memory; it was right around the time that her mother had started dating Giles and Buffy was still in the 'I-don't-have-to-like- you' phase. "What can I say? I gotta tell it like it is." Buffy and Giles shared a comfortable silence.  
  
There was very little time anymore for the two to spend together. Giles was always working, and Buffy was either at school or out with friends. It'd been months since Giles had worked with her on training. She'd tried to work out by herself a few times but found her efforts fruitless. With no one to teach her, Buffy was pretty much just going through the motions.  
  
"So how is William? Have you spoken with him lately?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Giles, repeat after me: Spike. He tends to get a little testy if you call him William. Some people can get away with calling him Will, but that's only me."  
  
"Why anyone would prefer to be called Spike is beyond my comprehension." Giles wasn't a big fan of "New Age" names. Anything that slightly differed from Andrew or Matthew or his personal favorite, Rupert, was considered to be tacky in his mind.  
  
"I'm surprised that the two of you don't have plans tonight; it being Friday night after all."  
  
'Oh man,' Buffy thought, 'Does Giles know that Spike was in my room today? He'll kill me!' Remaining outwardly cool, Buffy managed to answer in a calm voice. "We made plans for tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah yes," Giles mumbled. Pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, Rupert set to work cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Are Dawn and mom ready yet?" Buffy asked when she could stand the ritual no longer.  
  
"Undoubtedly not," Giles replied with a sigh. "If the end of the world were to come in the next five minutes, those two would still be getting ready." Both he and Buffy laughed heartily.  
  
"I heard that," Joyce said, descending the stairs. Dawn followed a few steps behind.  
  
Giles moved to the bottom of the stairs to greet his wife. "You look amazing."  
  
"Why thank you Rupert," Joyce laughed and kissed him softly.  
  
"Get a room," Dawn gagged. Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Giles blushed slightly at his stepchildren and carefully led Joyce down the rest of the steps. "Shall we go to dinner then?" he asked the group.  
  
"We shall," Buffy agreed with an enthusiastic nod.  
  
----  
  
"Rupert this place is amazing," Joyce relished in the finely decorated Italian restaurant.  
  
"Yea," Dawn agreed taking her seat, "very classy."  
  
While everyone studied their menus, choosing their meal carefully, Buffy couldn't help but notice a slight air of nervousness about Giles. He seemed to fidget with his tie a little too much and he wasn't behaving like his normal classy self.  
  
'Something's not right about that,' Buffy thought, but opted to not bring the topic into the conversation. Deciding that it was just her paranoia, Buffy settled in for dinner and tried to enjoy herself.  
  
----  
  
"This is so great mom," Dawn sighed heavily. "Chicken parmesan—my new favorite food."  
  
"Don't expect it everyday," Joyce laughed. "You know I can't cook that."  
  
"Amen to that," Buffy joked.  
  
"Hey," Joyce scolded her eldest daughter half-heartedly. "I resent that remark."  
  
"Don't worry mom, your cooking is wonderful," Dawn smiled.  
  
Buffy leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear, "Suck up." Dawn playfully elbowed her older sister in the ribs.  
  
"So Giles what's the occasion for the whole fancy dinner thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles replied nervously.  
  
"Well it's not ever day that you splurge to take us to a fancy restaurant, so I figured something's up," Buffy said. "So spill."  
  
Giles and Joyce shared looks of anxiousness. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by both Buffy and Dawn.  
  
'Not so sure I wanna know anymore,' Buffy thought ironically.  
  
"Girls," Giles started, his voice shaking slightly. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."  
  
'This is so not good,' Buffy braced herself. 'Whenever Giles gets nervous things never turn out good.'  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Dawn asked her mother, a look of sheer terror on her face.  
  
"No I'm not pregnant," Joyce laughed.  
  
"That's a relief," sighed Dawn. "So what is it then?"  
  
Giles took a breath and looked at his wife, but before either could say a word Buffy supplied the answer.  
  
"We're moving," she said aloud, to no one in particular. The thought had hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"How did you know dear?" Joyce asked, fully astonished at her eldest daughter's revelation.  
  
"Because that's the same look the two of you got when we had to leave Boston." Although Buffy was speaking to her mother, her eyes never left the tablecloth. Her mind refused to believe the words coming out of her own mouth. 'We can't move,' she argued internally. 'Not now, not again.'  
  
"Where to?" Dawn asked. Her expression had fallen; she looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Florence," Giles said just above a whisper, "Italy."  
  
Buffy nearly laughed out loud as the pieces came together in her mind. 'No wonder he took us to an Italian restaurant.' Silently she rose from the table and pushed her chair in behind her.  
  
"Buffy, honey, are you okay?" he mother asked, voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy lied offhandedly. "Just have some indigestion."  
  
Sorry it took so long. My computer decided it doesn't like my floppies anymore so I had to rewrite all my chapters.  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	18. Just Hold Me

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it was happening again; she wouldn't let herself believe it. She was sleeping, all warm and snuggled in her bed, clutching Mr. Gordo tightly to her chest. She was sitting in history listening to Mr. Kepp drone on about some subject, and trying desperately not to doze off. She was anywhere right now except in her bedroom stuffing her belongings into a brown cardboard box.  
  
'I knew this was going to happen. I knew we would be moving again,' Buffy thought bitterly. She tossed a pile of clothes into the box not bothering to fold anything. 'I don't even know why I unpack these things. I just end up repacking everything anyhow.'  
  
A soft rapping at her door alerted Buffy to a visitor.  
  
"Come in," she called.  
  
Giles stepped into her nearly bare room. "Willow's downstairs," he announced. "Should I tell her to come up?"  
  
"Tell her I'm sleeping," Buffy said solemnly, avoiding direct eye contact with her step father.  
  
"Buffy, I know you're hurting," Giles began taking a seat on the edge of Buffy's bed, "and I am terribly sorry to have to put you girls through this. I know how hard it must be for you two."  
  
"You have no idea," Buffy said. She dropped a few odd things into her box and moved it to the floor amongst the rest of her stuff that had already been packed away. She considered for a moment taking a seat next to Giles, but opted to stand or rather lean against the wall near her window. 'Not my window anymore,' she reminded herself painfully.  
  
"I don't know how many different ways I can apologize," Giles said standing. "I'm sorry for all of this and I hope you're not overly mad at me." When Buffy said nothing, he turned and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm not mad at you," she said, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Giles turned and faced his step daughter. "You're not?"  
  
"No, I'm mad about the situation. Giles," Buffy whispered, finally taking a seat on the bed, "I know none of this is your fault. It's just how your job works, but—I still don't want to go." Her voice wavered, revealing the sea of emotions hidden below the calm exterior.  
  
Seeing the evident eruption of emotions, Giles quickly closed to space between himself and the bed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Buffy. She leaned into his embrace and the tears fell freely, dampening the pale dress shirt he wore.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Buffy admitted between sobs. "I have friends here—real friends. And a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend that I really care for and now I have to leave him behind. Leave them all behind." Her small body shook with sobs and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I know," Giles kept repeating. He knew the best therapy was to let Buffy let out all her stress; so he just let her cry and talk out her fears. That's exactly what he was doing: allowing her to say anything and everything that was on her mind.  
  
"Why can't we just stay in one place for more than a few months?" Buffy asked no one in particular. "Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"I don't know how to answer that sweetheart," Giles sighed. He kissed the top of the girl's head and said, "I can only promise that if we're all together things will always work out."  
  
Buffy sat up straight and looked at the man in front of her. "How can you know that? Are you some kind of psychic?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and the stray hairs from her face.  
  
"No I'm not psychic," Giles laughed, "but I do have faith that everything will be alright."  
  
"I wish I did," Buffy said getting off the bed and crossing the room. "Tell Willow to come on up."  
  
Giles nodded and left the room. No sooner had he left that the shy face of Willow peeked through the bedroom door.  
  
"You called for me m'lady?" Willow chided, bowing dramatically.  
  
"Hey Will," Buffy greeted her closest friend with a forced smile. Will strode into the room and jumped onto Buffy's bed.  
  
"So when do you leave?" she asked softly as if not saying it aloud would make it just a rumor. Preoccupying herself with Mr. Gordo, Willow tried to keep from getting emotional. When Buffy told had told her that she was moving, Willow felt her body go numb.  
  
"Two days," Buffy mumbled. "Two days before I move to Italy. God I can't believe this." Sighing heavily, she dropped onto her bed next to Willow.  
  
"Maybe it won't be as horrible as you think," the red head suggested, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Buffy turned her head and gave her friend a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious. Willow, I'm going to be half a world away from you guys. I'll probably never see any of you again."  
  
"But we can still email each other all the time," Willow added, "I'm sure we'll still be friends, right?"  
  
"Always," Buffy smiled. The two sat there for a few moments in complete silence, basking in each other's company.  
  
"So how did Spike take it?" Willow finally asked.  
  
Buffy cringed at the question. Spike was the first person that she'd told about her step father's relocation. He had reacted like the typical boy; confusion, cursing, questioning, and blaming of completely unrelated groups. At one point he place blame on the Soviet government. When Buffy asked him to explain the connection he mumbled something about 'bloody communists' and that was that.  
  
"He took it pretty hard," she recalled.  
  
"I can imagine. I mean why shouldn't he? His girlfriend is leaving to move to Italy and he'll never see her again. And what if you two were soul mates? Will everything work out in the end or is that only reserved for story books?" Buffy smiled weakly at her friends ramblings. It was a well known fact that when Willow became nervous or anxious she often rambled incoherently.  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Buffy asked. She climbed off of the bed and busied herself with a packing a few more items.  
  
"Sorry," Willow apologized, sitting up on the bed and watching her friend. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy admitted. "I don't know anymore."  
  
----  
  
Buffy lay in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and all of her books had been packed. 'I can't believe this is the last time that I'll be staring at this ceiling,' she thought. The soft tapping against her window pane caused Buffy to sit up in bed suddenly. The sound continued; Buffy climbed out of bed and opened her window.  
  
"Spike?" she asked as the bleached blonde climbed into her room.  
  
"Hello luv," he greeted his girlfriend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Though she was delighted to see him, Buffy knew what her parents would do if they caught Spike in her room this late.  
  
"I needed to see you," he said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked meekly taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"Because," Spike said moving next to her, "I've just realized that after tomorrow I may never see you again. Hit me like a ton of bricks, it did. And I thought, 'I can't do this.'"  
  
"Do what?" Buffy asked on the verge of tears. She held her emotions at bay, trying to be strong at least for the time being.  
  
"I can't lose you. It may sound selfish, but I don't care. Buffy," Spike started. He took a seat next to her and turned her body to face him, "I know we've only been dating for a few months, but it feels like a lifetime. Every time I'm near you my soul sings and I don't want to lose that feeling."  
  
"I don't either," Buffy admitted letting a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Spike wiped the tear away and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tender; slow and passionate.  
  
"What can I do?" Spike asked. "I know I can't keep you here—I'd like to, but I can't. So tell me what I can do."  
  
Buffy looked at him for some odd minutes, just staring deeply into his eyes. "Just—hold me," she finally decided. Without a word between them, the two lay back on Buffy's bed and nestled against one another. Buffy lay with her head resting on Spike's chest; Spike's arm curled around her shoulders, gently stroking her hair.  
  
----  
  
Giles stood in Buffy's doorway, taken aback by the scene in front of him. Normally he would have chased the boy from the house, ranting and raving like a mad man, but something about the sheer innocence of the act made his heart melt.  
  
Joyce wandered down the hall toward the bathroom when she noticed her husband's form. "Rupert what are you—"  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, calling her towards him.  
  
Joyce joined him and stared into the room. There in the bed were Buffy and Spike, both asleep, both completely wrapped up in each other. A single tear clouded Joyce's vision.  
  
"I know," Giles said simply and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and led her away from the room. 'They deserve privacy on their last night together.' 


	19. The Happy Ending

Description: AU. Buffy as an army brat, imagine the possibilities. Anyway, she moves to Sunnydale and meets William "Spike" O'Connor. But Buffy's learned in the past not to get too close to people because she always ends up leaving. So what will happen when Buffy finally falls head over heels in love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (again.)  
  
The sun was bright and the sky was clear; it was a beautiful day in southern California. Trees on every street corner turned their emerald leaves upward, desperately trying to soak up every available sunray. Within the hidden branches, birds bellowed sweet songs of summer time.  
  
Buffy looked around dejectedly, noting all the small things that she had never noticed before. 'It really is beautiful here,' she thought offhandedly. She still couldn't believe that school was over for the year. Through some miracle and a number of tough negotiations, Giles had managed to delay his transfer for a few weeks so the girls could finish off the school year in Sunnydale.  
  
Dawn joined her sister on the porch steps and stared. Though the two shared no verbal communication, both sisters knew what the other was thinking. A common bond was shared between the two. Both Dawn and Buffy knew that the other was the only person in the world that understood just what they were going through.  
  
"I can't believe we're leaving here," Dawn finally spoke up.  
  
"I know," Buffy agreed somberly.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is about Sunnydale, but I don't want to leave here. It's not the most exotic, or the most exciting place, but there's something about it. It just feels like—"  
  
"It feels like home," Buffy finished. Dawn nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"You girls ready to go?" Joyce asked coming out onto the front porch.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "I told the guys I wouldn't leave until they got here."  
  
Joyce nodded, "Well we can wait a little while longer but our flight leaves at 5 o'clock." She hated to see her daughters in this mood, but she'd seen it before and was fairly certain that she would see it again.  
  
"I know mom," Buffy said. Turning her attention to the road, Buffy looked longingly for her friends. 'Come on guys. Please show up.' Not two minutes after the thought graced her mind, Buffy noticed the group of figures making their way slowly towards her. 'I knew they'd come,' she thought happily. 'I just knew it!'  
  
Jumping up off the porch steps, Buffy met the group on the sidewalk in front of her once house. An awkward feeling enveloped them as everyone stared down at their shoes.  
  
"So," Xander started, "you're gonna email right?"  
  
"Of course," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Everyday?" Tara added.  
  
Buffy only smiled and embraced the girl in a long hug. Buffy had come to really like Tara; she was a refreshing personality in a chaotic world. Shy as she may be, get her on the right topic and Tara would talk your ear off.  
  
"Make sure if you meet any hot Italian girls that you give them my number," Xander teased, wrapping his arms around his friend. "Tell 'em that the Xand man is looking."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that," Buffy laughed. She looked at the two other people in front of her and smiled. "Oz," she said softly, "I'll miss you."  
  
"Likewise," Oz said. The two shared a tender embrace, silent yet filled with emotion. She and Oz had never really spent any quality time together, but Buffy felt as though she knew him personally; like they had been old friends.  
  
"Will," Buffy said with a wavering voice. She held her arms out in front of her and Willow nearly jumped into them. A sob escaped the latter's lips. "Please don't cry Will," Buffy pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow apologized wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just that—well—it's a sad occasion."  
  
"I know," Buffy said struggling to clear her misty eyes, "but if you start crying I'll end up crying. And I'm all out of tears." Without another word, the two friends fell into an embrace, holding each other tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I bought you something," Willow said producing a small envelope from her sweatshirt pouch.  
  
"Will, you didn't have to buy me anything," Buffy chastised. Taking the package from her friends she opened it and peered inside. "I don't get it."  
  
"They're calling cards," the red head explained. "This way you can call me every weekend. You know—let me know what's happening way over there."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly and hugged Willow again. "Thank you. I'll be sure to call every weekend."  
  
"Cause you know if you don't I'll hurt ya," Willow laughed.  
  
Buffy looked around at her assembled group of friends. Although she'd only known them for a few short months, she felt as though they had been friends for their entire lives. Never before had she bonded with a group as closely and as quickly as Buffy had this time. Glancing from one face to another, Buffy finally noticed a body hanging back from the group; watching at a distance.  
  
'Spike,' he mind screamed, 'he came!' Moving briskly through the crowd, Buffy suddenly found herself in the muscular arms of her boyfriend. Her feet left the ground and the world spun around her, but all Buffy could see, all she could sense was Spike. His arms encircled her, his essence surrounded her, drawing her in and comforting her. Cautiously their lips found each other and met in a fury of emotions.  
  
"I knew you'd come," Buffy whispered after their lips had parted.  
  
"Course I came," Spike reassured her. They were still in each other's arms, faces inches apart. "I had to see you before—well—before-" He couldn't bring himself to admit that she was leaving town, leaving the state, leaving the country, and leaving him.  
  
"I couldn't leave without seeing you," Buffy said. A stray tear slid down her cheek only to be wiped away promptly by Spike.  
  
"No crying," he whispered. "Gotta be the strong girl I know you keep hidden in there."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded sheepishly. 'He knows me better than most people I live with,' she thought idly. "I'll never forget you," she said.  
  
"I know you won't," Spike said.  
  
----  
  
Buffy stood on the terrace staring out at the scene before her. The sun was rising over the distant, sloping hills just beyond the vineyard that occupied the land next to the house. The trees swayed lightly with a warm breeze, their amber leaves tossing wildly.  
  
'It's paradise,' she thought ironically. 'So then why am I not happy?' She knew the answer to her own question but refused to think about any of her friends for fear that her heart would begin breaking again.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn called from within the house.  
  
"I'm out here," the elder shouted back. In a moment Dawn appeared in the large doorway separating the terrace from the rest of the house.  
  
"Hey, mom and I are taking a trip out to Signore Cantalupo's farm. We're going horse back riding. Wanna come with?"  
  
"No thanks Dawnie," Buffy declined not even sparing her sister a glance.  
  
"Ok then," the younger girl merely backed out of the room. Dawn had learned not to push certain subjects with her sister. All it proved to do was put Buffy in a horrid mood, making everyone avoid her for the rest of the day.  
  
'It's a beautiful Saturday morning in Florence, Italy and what am I doing? Moping around, just like every other day.' Before Buffy could formulate another thought, she felt the strange feeling of being watched.  
  
"Ciao bello," came the greeting from behind. Slowly Buffy turned around and stared, mouth agape with astonishment.  
  
"Spike?" she asked softly, fearing that if she spoke too loudly she would wake up to find it all a dream.  
  
"As always," he answered. Immediately she was in his arms, nearly sending him sprawling on the floor. Her lips attacked his, desperate for contact of any type.  
  
"How? When? Why?"  
  
"By plane; just now; because I love you," Spike mumbled between passionate kisses.  
  
"I love you too," Buffy sighed. "I can't believe you flew all the way form Sunnydale to—wait—why aren't you at college? Don't tell me you dropped out!"  
  
"Breathe luv," Spike chuckled. "I transferred. Hear there are some pretty good schools over here."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spike had transferred out of Sunnydale, where his friends and family were just to be with her. 'God, I couldn't love him more.'  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming," Spike said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, bewildered.  
  
"You're an army brat aren't you?" Buffy nodded, still confused. "Well don't brats always get what they want?" Spike joked.  
  
Buffy smiled brightly. "That's true. I am an army brat."  
  
"You're my army brat," Spike corrected, embracing once more in a tender kiss.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
**A/N: It's done! That's all she wrote!  
  
I must of course apologize for my Italian if anything is wrong. I never studied Italian, though I've always wanted to.  
  
Second of all, Signore Cantalupo was actually named after the librarian at my school. Sounds corny, but trust me if you ever met the man—well let's just say that he's the most Italian man I've ever met.  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


End file.
